Bioshock 2: Daddies only Human
by Gouster
Summary: Also a Horror/Action/Tragedy/Suspense. There will hopefully be six chapters for each level of Bioshock 2 (Train of thought chapters are seperate from the level chapters). Please feel free to leave a comment and/or a review, its what keeps me writing. It is up to you to decide if you want to see what this fanfic is about, But, i'll tell you now... it is fairly interesting.
1. Chapter 1: He Awakens

I woke up and groaned in anguish heavily as my head felt like a ripe melon that was ready to be split open, I had such a massive head-ach and it just wouldn't let up. Opening my eyes I found myself face down in and looking directly at a reflective dark blue and greenish ocean water. Looking at my reflection I felt some what hurt...I was staring at my face, or lack there of. It was just an ovalair visor plate on a heavy diving suit helmet. None of my features bothered themselves with showing any hint of their being there through my visor plate. I groaned as the now slowly fading head-ach lingered in my head, pushing through the pain I cautiously got to my feet. I noticed an old, heavy, worn, seemingly reliable drill near where I found myself laying. I grabbed onto it and carefully latched it onto my right hand; slipping my hand into the drill's opening slot. I finished by connecting the drill fuel lines/tubes into the drill.

Looking around and taking in my surroundings I saw that Rapture had fell into an even worse state then it had been in when I was still alive. 'Thats what happened right...? Yeah, I was alive, but I died... right?' I asked myself. My head began to hurt again as I began to remember... remember how I died. And more importantly... the day I lost...lost my baby girl... my Eleanor, in detail.  
FlashBack

I walked up and over to my little girl's "hidy hole" as she called it when she was tired after a long day of playing. I raised my left arm and slammed my curled up fist onto the side of where the hole of the vent was. I raised my hand back from the vent then repeated what I had done so many times before. I took a step back as my Eleanor... my little girl came out of her little home. She smiled at me and pulled out and showed me a little doll that kind of looked like me. She giggled and told me, "Look daddy, its you!" I smiled; my helmet blocking any facial expressions I made. She jumped out of her home and I caught her from underneath her shoulders. I then turned around and set her down onto the ground, she giggled slightly and put the doll of me underneath her arm and took my four times larger hand and began pulling me towards somewhere, "Lets go out and play daddy!" She exclaimed.

Passing by one of the windows that gave a view of the watery depths of the outside, I found my reflection. I was able to compare Eleanor and I's sizes, she looked so innocent, small, and frail. While I...I looked like a hulking, lumbering behemoth sized monster of a man's husk. Was I worthy of protecting someone so small...so frail...so sweet? In my head I knew I wasn't any way close to being worthy to protect someone like her...but, in my heart I knew and commanded my mind to submit and I knew that only a monster like myself could protect her. I felt he touch leave my hand, causing me to look back towards Eleanor. Seeing her run up a thing of stairs and hearing the sound of piercing and stabbing filled the air, i smirked and walked up the stairs in time to see he drink some of the Adam she just harvested.

She smiled and giggled slightly; causing her to choke on some of the Adam in her mouth for a moment. Hearing her cough made me tense, I could protect her from any kind of physical enemy...but, an attack from within her own body...? I would be a complete and utterly useless paper weight if that happened. But, hearing her regain her composure and sniff the air made me relax a bit. She smiled brightly and spun around on her heels and gestured for me to follow her, "More angels daddy!" I walked towards her, but being her impatient as she was she couldn't wait for me. Maybe I'm so slow because I'm in this bulky ass armor. I didn't feel comfortable when she ran out of my line of sight and was out of a close proximity to me.  
I saw her run off into a room where a bunch of rich...pricks were holding a party of some kind. I hate these kind of rich pricks; the ones who have done or sacrificed absolutely nothing and yet are on the top of the heap. Once inside of the room my anger and hatred towards these people only increased as the room fell to an eerie feeling as everyone's conversations stopped and the music went dead silent. I grunted slightly and continued to walk through the room; one of those rich pricks flinched and took a step back and gasped when I got a bit to close for his liking as I turned and went down a hallway. I made a low and deep mechanical chuckling noise as this kind of amused me.

My fun and enjoyment were quickly drove out of my system once I heard a little girl's high pitched scream. My blood ran ice cold for a second before instantly heating up with a blindingly bright white hot seething rage. I sprinted out and onto a balcony over looking what I thought was a stage of some kind. I saw one of them take the syringe thing my Daughter used to harvest from the angels she found. The fact they...these splicers had the thing that could make my little Eleanor smile and be happy inflated my seething white hot rage. I gripped onto the railing of the balcony and volted over it; feet first. I plummeted down like a rock thrown into the water and crash landed feet first on top of one of the splicers. I crushed him to death and I raised my drill towards the other three. One of the three injected himself with the syringe and his hand began to glow a bright blue coloring.

"You want some big guy?!"

He then raised his hand out towards me and shot a bolt of electricity at me. I didn't say anything as my body shook slightly from the electrocution, my anger canceled out any pain I felt. I revved up my drill as one with a broken off section of pipe rushed towards me.

"The bigger they are the harder the faaaaaaalll~!"

Before he could swing I plunged my spinning drill deep into his bowls, causing a gnarly wound to open up in the middle of his stomach. His large intestines and a few other miscellaneous organs of his that were cut out from my drill and fell to the floor joining his quickly pooling blood. The splicer feel to the ground unconscious, the second one came at me hesitantly with a monkey wrench in her hands, I pulled my arm back slightly and swiped at her in a long left to right slashing motion; the tip of my drill cutting a long slit on her throat. She fell to the ground gurgling and choking on her own blood.

"Get out of here you fre~!"

The third one tried to fire a gun at me, but I effortlessly bashed the side of my drill into his body; but not with enough force to kill him. I towered above the splicer and I raised my arm and revved up my drill readying myself for the killing blow. But, when I lanced my drill down towards him he had rolled out from underneath me and recovered enough to ready a strange plasmid that produce a green glowing organic ball. He threw it at me and my vision went entirely green and my head pulsated excruciatingly bad. I looked up and saw my little girl... I reached out to her, but a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Its okay, he is safe now...Listen to me, this is not your daughter, she is mine. Her name is Eleanor."  
I tried to growl, grunt, something! She was standing near my daughter...no, not my daugh...NO! I must protect her, I can't let her take my girl from me! It was like there was this war in my mind, one side fighting to protect my girl, the other wanting to listen and obey this strange woman.

"Now, kneel please."

I couldn't control my body and I found myself kneeling. No matter what I did or tried, I couldn't stop myself from listening to this...this bitch!

"Remove you're helmet."

I went wide eyed as I reached for my helmet. I knew what I looked like, my face wasn't as scared and mutalated as most big daddies faces are. But, my face was scary enough to scare even a grown man. 'I know that I can't show my face to my...my...daughter? She wasn't my dau...NO SHE IS!' I shouted inside my head. The war waged on...and I was losing, I unlatched my helmet and steam vented into my helmet as it was exposed to the outside air. I took it off and let it clatter onto the ground.

"Now, take the pistol...and place it against you're head."

She handed me a pistol and I gripped the handle, I managed to get some control as I showed resistance and was able to make my movements hesitant. But, in the end the barrel of the gun was pointed at my head, I saw my daughter's eyes widen; I didn't know if it was because of my face...or the fact I was about to kill myself in front of her very eyes. I gulped slightly and tried to speak, only grunting came out.

"Fire..."

I shook and breathed heavily as I felt my finger squeeze against the triger; I managed to find my voice and I spoke before firing; tripping over my low and deep mechanical sounding voice.

"D-Daaaughterr..."

"Daddy~!"

Then nothing but an enternal blackness in an unknown oblivion; my Daughter's scream for me echoing madly for what seemed to be eternitiy.  
Flashback End


	2. Chapter 2: The Gather's Garden

If I could cry I probably would be right now. I couldn't even do the easiest task of protecting her, 'was she even alive anymore...? Was she even in the city?! W...would she forgive me...?' No, I can't think these thoughts. All I can do right now is find and get my little girl back, and then tear the heart out that bitch who took my Eleanor away from me. Then, I'm going to shove my fist down her throat! But, until then I haft to survive and make my way there.

Looking around I saw that I was in some kind of dead end plaza of some kind, it was completely wrecked! Some dumbass engineer let the pipes burst or something cause the whole damned floor was flooded with probably freezing ass ocean water! Also, there was over grown moss, barnicales, and seaweed scattered here and there. Walking out into the foier I saw a small sphere-like sign that read, "Adonis Luxury Resort". 'I remember this... a lot of those rich pricks went here for some vaction time. Fuck, why didn't I ever get vacation time when I wasn't taking care of my little girl? I should have a talk with my supieriors...if any of them are left alive.' Walking past it and up the tattered stair casing I saw a wall that was covered with pictures of people that I had no clue who in hell were. Up above was a white paint powder-like drawn message that read, "Fallen, Fallen, is Babalyon." 'The hell does Babalyon have to do with this...?'

-Jump Skip-

Entering the Adonis resort pool I found myself watching a five foot nine, iron cladded armored, thin woman doing acrobatic leaps and jumps and landing on these different statues going along the pool's side, even causing one of them to fall over and crash into the pool's floor. I growled in annoyance at this things attitude, it had the nerve to try and one up a Big Daddy? As long as it doesn't mess with me, I wont mess with it. I walked along the right side of the pool and found an old, dust caked audio log leaning against a dead generator of somekind. After dusting it off some I pressed the play button and listened to it.

-Audio Log stars- "Lesson 1, Mop jockeys. You are under the ocean now, so if you feel the soft pitter patter of rain on your head. You're already fired. Lesson 2, you can start a dead generator with a direct spark. But, clear the guests out of the pool first. Scares this rich pricks to watch a working stiff hurling thunder bolts. You follow me?" -Audio log stops-

This woman did not sound very... tolerable. At least to me.

"Its mine! Do you hear me!"

I stopped and listened, quickly rushing towards the entrance to the spa section of the resort and found a splicer who was aboslutely... revolting. Their bodies had mutated and even grown to look like how some of their clothing looked. That splicer was then shot in the back; litteraly, by another splicer; who was just as mutated and revolting. Seeing me the splicer yelled and aimed at me, but I rammed the tip of my drill into his head and revved up my drill. This caused a deadly hole to be drilled into the side of his head and drop him instantly. With the fight; if you could call it that, ended the haunting sound of a little girl flooded the air.

"My daddies stronger then hurcules! Smarter then Einstein, and lights a fire with a snap of his finger! Are you as good as my daddy mister? Not if you don't visit the gather's garden you aren't! Smart daddies get spliced at the garden!"

I turned and looked down into the room the two splicers came out of and I saw it... that gathers garden machine. Its tune sent chills up my spine and flooded my mind, shaking my head free of the cobwebs that grew inside of my head. I sauntered down towards the Gathers garden machine, a bit hesitant of what would happen

'A big daddy huh? No, wait this one isn't like the rest. He seems older, and actually looks nice...no what the hell am I saying? Must be the little sister in me, I mean I just got turned into a big sis yesterday. Still can't believe I did all those arcobatics back there, but I guess it was because I was kind of afraid when I saw him. But, I need to keep an eye on him. Wait, what is that little sister doing?!'


	3. Chapter 3: Big sister

(I know it might be lazy writing, but for know if there is more then one spacing of paragraphs and a line seperating paragraphs that means the views are swapping.)

I walked closer and closer to the gather's garden machine and found something that made my eyes grow wide in shock. I reached out towards it and quickly clutched my helmet in pain as a vision blurred my sight. I saw my little girl's eyes starring into mine.

"Father..."

I reached out towards her, but she dissipated from my head and I felt my hand grip onto a vial of some kind. Pulling my arm back I examined what I just grabbed, it was a Plasmid vial with a ribbon tied around the base. I looked around the little spot that the gather's garden machine was standing in and saw that there was a little red wagon by it with a jar of fireflies, a teddy bear, and ribbions. Along the walls were ribbons and there was a crudely drawn chalk representation of the sun and the word, "Eleanor". 'Did my little girl draw this?!' accomponied with it was the words, "Please Hurry Daddy" and 'Find me". 'She has forgiven me! She does still want me as a father!' I smiled and looked at the present my daughter left me, it was a plasmid of some kind, but I had no clue what it was exactly. I took out a hypo needle and plunged the syringe part of it deep into the top of the plasmid and then pulled the top of the needle back and got a vial full of the plasmid.

I dropped the plasmid and raised my left arm up and inserted the needle into a little valve I had and I injected myself with the plasmid. I instantly felt dizzy and was filled with an unsettling feeling as the plasmid recoded my DNA. I began to roar in agony and I ended up falling onto my knees as the palms and finger tips of my hands began to produce pure electricity, before finally accepting the genetical rewriting my body sent out a pulse of elecricity and then finally settled down. I crawled slightly and panted heavily as my body finally came down from the eve induced high it was just in. I looked up and found a famailar sight.

"Daddy was sleeping, for such a long time. And Eleanor has missed up. Find her and you'll be all better."

The little sister came closer to me and smiled a bit. Seeing this little sister reminded me of my Eleanor, but before I could do anything that weird woman robot thing came out of no where and snatched up the little sister and ran back towards the pool area.

"AH! DADDY!"

This was it, I was going to kill this thing! I got up and raced after it. But, the damn thing broke the bulkhead and made it close! 'That bitch!' I raised my now surging with electricity hand and shot at the lever of the door that was broken and it was shocked and resulted in the door opening.

_  
I waited out in the pool; cleverly concealed from view. Waiting for the big daddy to restart the generator. Then, I could make my way towards where the little sister managed to escape to via that hiding hole I used to use as a little sis. I heard the sound of the bulk head opening and I slunk down into the shadows, I just had to wait. I saw the big daddy come around the corner and... he looked so attractive. He looked like a knight in shining armor that I could just get lost in his warm, protective embrace... 'What am I thinking?! I am a big sister dammit! I need to protect my little sisters! But, something about him seems... kind of sad...maybe I could talk to him...? But, first things first. I need to go...now!' The big daddy restarted the generator and I darted out from the shadows and I heard the Big Daddy roar at me, I had to fix our "relationship" after I get the little sister.

I darted down through a hallway, spun on a dime, and then dashed upstairs. I ran into one of the rooms and found two splicers in it, seeing me the splicers got on their knees and began to pray to me. This really pisses me off, why do they do that? Do they do it just to make me mad? Were they just making fun of me?! Hearing the thunderous echo of the big daddy behind me snapped me out of my thoughts and made me sped around the pool of water the splicers where in and over to the other bulkhead. I found a Rosie big daddies corpse nearby it and its rivet gun was underneath the bulkhead as it continued to close; or at least trying to. I managed to slip underneath it as I heard the big daddy came around the corner and I darted into the next room and hid on the second floor balcony. Now all I could do was wait... 'Wait...what is that little sister doing?!'  
-

I stormed in and elecrtricuted the pool of water that two splicers were looking for stuff in. Hearing what sounded like that thing before I rushed over past the pool of water and came across a big daddy. Looking at its lifeless corpse, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him...I mean, he was just doing his fatherly duty right? He was just trying to protect his little gril...like I am doing right now. So then...why does everybody hate us for it? 'No! Can't think about that right now, got to find that little sister and that other fu...oh hello~! whats this?!' I picked up the Big daddies rivet gun and examine it a bit, 'Mind if I borrow this Brother in arms?' I mentally asked the corpse.

The bulkhead that was repeadetly closing and opening finally made up its mind and opened up revealing two splicers. They turned around and charged at me, but I raised my rivet gun and fired two rivets at each of their heads, dropping them dead on the ground. I looked up in front of me and saw a tv hanging above another bulkhead. The picture of a little sister harvesting an angel went by, then one about a splicer trying to get her, then her big Daddy coming, and the man running away and the sister saftely in her daddies arms. 'I failed that simple fatherly duty...' I thought to myself.

Getting away from the depressing scene I entered the next room and was greeted by two more splicers who were scavaging the room for supplies. In one of the splicer's hands was... a big daddy doll. Seeing it I looked back and grew angry, 'So, you think this will fly? Wrong'o!' I thought. Pulling out my rivet gun I unloaded two rivets into the spine of the splicer and dropped him to the ground from paralzise. The next one ran at me and managed to slam its golf club on my body two times before I shocked it with my electro-bolt and then bashed its head in with the but of the rivet gun.

I sauntered over to and snatched the big daddy doll from the immoblized splicer. I then walked back to the corpse and I placed it over his chest and placed his hands on it; also on his heart. 'Rest in peace big guy...' I mentally uttered a prayer. I turned around and made a b-line for the next bulkhead as it was the only place that thing could have gone. The bulk head opened up and revealed a little sister finishing a harvest, she looked behind her and saw me. She got up from her knees and jumped slightly reaching up for me. But, before I could do anything a glass shattering scream was heard.

"Big sis doesn't want you playing with me..."

After saying that the little sister ran and climbed into a hiding hole as that thing appeared on the upper balcony and looked at me agrily. 'Alright you bitch, lets get this over with!'


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Sea

The "Big Sister" as the now absent little sister called it jumped off and onto the top of this staircase platform thing then jumped at me. It landed on me and she and I's faces were just a few inches from each other, I growled menacingly and she responded by jumping and back flipping into the pool of water near me. I smirked slightly and quickly raised my hand and aimed it at the pool of water, shooting a bolt of electricity at the pool resulted in the big sister getting temporarily immobilized and produced a pulse of electricity. Using this moment of weakness I readied my drill and rushed over to her and lunged at her. I managed to bash the side of my drill against her chest and knock her back onto her rear, not letting up I unattached my drill and placed it onto the hook that was on the outer side of my thigh and pulled out my newly acquired rivet gun. I aimed at her and fired off a few rivets and managed to hit the latches on her helmet and weaken them some.

The big sister recovered, got on her feet, jumped into the air, and then twirled slightly as she touched the side of a pillar. Then, using the momentum she still had she sprung from the pillar and launched herself towards me. She swung her sword-like large little sister needle weapon and created a small opening on my diving suit's left arm. I roared in pain as I felt the needle slash my left arm's forearm down to my elbow, I disregarded it as I could just use a med-pack later after the fight. Being in mid-air left the big sister vulnerable and weak, giving me the perfect opportunity to strike her. I swiftly switched back to my drill and revved it up; I lurched forwards and arced my drill from right to left and the tip of my drill made direct contact with her helmet. I continued to swing my arm and ended up launching her, spiraling towards a door that was absolutely cluttered with debris and other miscellaneous things.

Her body plowed through the debris and spiraled into the wooden broken wall that was on the opposite side of the door. When she made contact with the wall her helmet's latches finally gave way and were ripped off their hinges and caused her helmet to fly off and clatter onto the ground with a loud thud. I grunted and panted heavily, I began to slowly saunter towards her body for the final death blow to this fairly dense enemy. Once I was looming above her weakened body I was able to see her face as her helmet was no longer on. She seemed to be twenty or twenty one and her hair had come undone once the helmet was off and it seemed to be at least waist long and was golden colored with bangs that had a pitch black coloring. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green color and her lips were bright pink and full, and her skin looked to be a peach-like coloring with what I assume was a smooth and silky soft complexion.

Seeing her face made me hesitate greatly and question my resolve, '_Can I really kill her? Why do I need to kill her actually…she was just doing her sisterly duty and protecting her little sister, right? And there's something about her that… that makes me want to protect her and hold her… what is that? Was it my heart? Was it that strange emotion called love?'_ I thought to myself. She stirred as she regained consciousness and found me with my drill high in the air and aimed at her head. She started to tremble and shake from fear and she covered her face with her arms. I couldn't do it; I couldn't kill her… like my daughter I had to protect her from harm. I will protect her no matter what it takes. Lowering my drill to my side I pulled out one of my med-kits and kneeled down, I gripped her right wrist and gently pushed it and her arm from her face and presented the med-kit to her. I focused all my will and strength on finding my voice and voice box; trying to do what I did before I killed myself in front of my daughter.

_  
I looked at the big daddy that was; even now strangely, looked like my guardian angel and knight in shining armor. He was offering me a med-kit and was actually refusing to hurt me… this was not at all like any big daddy I've seen. As soon as someone angers a big daddy they'd be hell bent on crushing them underneath their boot, but this one refused to kill its target and was trying to help me. I heard a humming sound and whale-like wailing sounds; I looked at the big daddy and realized that the sounds were coming from him! _'Is he trying to talk to me…? Can Big daddies even speak after the surgery and such?'_ But, as if he heard my request he actually talked; crudely at first and stumbling over his words, probably from the lack of using his own voice.

"T-Ttttaaaak-keeee…"

I was baffled, this big daddy spoke! This was mind blowing; does that mean that all big daddies are still somewhat human?! Were splicers and other people killing living breathing men?! A wave of guilt washed over my body, I became a big sister in order to protect the little sisters and kill any big daddy that put them in danger… but, I never stopped to think 'What if these robots were actually humans… men who were brainwashed to believe that the little sister they have were actually their daughter(s) and were simply being protective and fatherly?' I couldn't fathom it, how did big daddies feel and think when they were on the verge of death and fail to protect their daughter(s)? Taking the med-kit I was drowned in my own thoughts and feelings of guilt. I popped it open and used it on my wounds and instantly felt better. The big daddy held out his hand to help me get up, '_My god! His hand is so much bigger than mine!_' I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me up onto my feet. I felt my legs get shaky as I was still not very steady, he saw this and turned around and gestured to his back. He spoke again in his low, deep, mechanical, and stumbling voice.

"G-G-Geeeeeee-ettt-ttt-tt… o-o-oooonn-nn…"

This big daddy was baffling me more and more with each passing second, now he could say two words now?! '_What else could this big daddy do?_' I found myself thinking. Complying with his request I got onto his back and wrapped my arms around the neck part of his helmet. He then held my legs with his arms after reaching down and picking up my helmet, he handed it to me and I took it happily. I was getting a piggy-back ride from my brave knight, just like when I was a little sister. He started walking and with each step I heard a loud thud and creaking noises, the floorboards probably weren't made for this kind of weight. As we walked we found a message painted in that weird white stuff and it said, "We will be reborn in the womb of the ocean" what was with the splicers and making messages like these?

Soon we came to a broken balcony leading into the theater plaza where a large window with these statues of mermaids was. He gripped tighter on me as he dropped down off of the balcony and onto the floor with a thunder-like thud.

"Hey, I think I can walk now. You can put me down…"

In reality I didn't want him to put me down; I wanted to stay like that forever. But, even if he could lug that diving suit and those weapons around with ease I must have been heavy because of this armor I had. He nodded and set me down onto my feet and took the helmet from me and messed with it; probably fixing it or something. As we approached the window thing another one of my big sister sisters appeared and slid along the window; using her weapon to break some of the supports. The result was the glass starting to brake from the pressure of the water that was trying desperately to flood into the theater. I began to panic as I didn't have my helmet to keep me safe from the water; the glass grew cracks around it and shattered under the pressure. The big daddy turned and hurriedly put my helmet back onto my head and sealed it air tight, he then wrapped me in his arms and brought me close to him and shielded me from the flooding water. I couldn't help but blush as I was pressed against his chest.  
-

The room flooded with sea water and swept this big sister and me off the floorboard. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and my water proof helmet lights turned on and illuminated the area. The entire room was submerged in water, I looked down and found myself clinging to the big sister. I felt my face heat up as a tint of crimson shaded my cheeks, '_Am I blushing…?_' I asked myself. I let go of her and turned around to find that the glass window had shattered and left an opening to the outside of the city of rapture. I had no clue what to do, I absolutely could not remember where to go to get to the Atlantic train station from here. How could I meet up with that Tenenbaum woman that contacted me on the radio when I restarted the generator?

-Radio starts- "In that suit even the ocean cannot harm you…this is good. But, rapture is the death of many great men. You will not last long without my help, head to the nearest airlock chamber and head to the Atlantic Train station." –Radio cuts out-

'_Speak of the devil…how could I possibly know where the nearest Airlock station be?_' I asked myself. I felt someone take hold of my hand and I felt someone pulling me forward towards the newly opened window. I looked and saw the big sister I sparred.

-Radio starts- "Come on, I know where to go. I'll show you." –Radio cuts out-


	5. Chapter 5: Daddies Home!

Getting pulled or guided by her hand brought back so many memories when my little baby girl did that with me. They were all so happy; every last one of them brought me so much joy, until I got to the last time I was guided by her. That day seemed so normal and perfect; like every other day, with her. My mind just couldn't accept the fact she was gone and taken away from me; I had to get her back. I just… just had too! I knew that was resolve was hardened and was as strong as steel now, nothing and I mean absolutely **NOTHING** was going to stop me from getting my baby girl back. And with this woman by my side I was confident that I was not going to fail, at either getting my daughter back safe and sound or protecting this woman with my life. A monster like me…can do at least that much. The sound of a bulkhead closing and water draining secured these thoughts in my mind, '_Nothing will deter me, I will safe guard both my little girl and this woman…. Daddies home Eleanor, Daddies home.'_

The bulkhead opened and the big daddy and I exited the draining station and entered the maintenance area of the Atlantic express train station. That Tenenbaum woman told the big daddy to go to that place, so I guess she had something big to tell him or something. Walking with him I began to wonder what his name was or if he even had a name. I know that he is called Delta, but I wanted to know who the man behind the suit was… that one I believe I was falling for or maybe it was both of them.

-Time skip to where Delta and the Big Sister are standing outside the room with a lot of TV screen monitors-

"Hey…Delta?"

He turned his head and looked at me.

"Do you have a name? Like, the name that you're parents gave you?"

He paused for a brief moment and then began to try and speak again.

"Jjjj-jo-o-ohh-h-hn-nnyyy T-t-tooop-p-p-Ssssi-ideee."

I went wide eyed and just stared at him. Sure Johnny topside wasn't as well known as before, but I was around long enough to know who Johnny topside was. The only surface man to find and live in rapture, but suddenly his name had vanished as fast as it had come. No one ever knew what happened to Ol' Johnny… but, now I understood. Andrew Ryan didn't want to risk his "great chain" being rattled by or this surface man telling the top side world about his city. So he… he made him into a big daddy. I've only heard rumors and whispers about how the procedure for making a big daddy went… it was ruthless and cruel, a big daddy would be lucky if they even kept a trace of their old looks after the finished product. I looked down and looked at my hands; which were messing with each other.

"I'm sorry… for what they did to you… I'm sure that you didn't deserve any bit of what they dished out to you. I'm sure you were a kind and caring person…"

Johnny or Delta turned and looked at me; his back facing this room with a bunch of TV. Screen monitors. He put a colossal size hand on my shoulder and spoke to me again.

"N-nottt you-u-u'rrree-e faaault-t…"

Some people might say that his low, deep, mechanical voice sounds very frightening and monstrous, but I found it to just make him even more interesting, mysterious, and lovable. I looked back up at him and nodded; he took his hand off of me and walked into the room with me. Once inside of the room the Iron Gate behind us closed and locked itself, then the TVs in the room turned on and Sofia Lamb appeared on all the screens. She looked at me harshly seeing me with a big daddy, but once she saw who exactly the big daddy was her expression changed to a cold, calculating, and remorseless look. When she spoke she spoke with a tone of ice coldness and hostility that I didn't think she was capable of.

"You…I know you. That symbol on your hand marks you a dead man. Ten years- Subject Delta- since I watched you put a gun to your head and pull the trigger. But take heart: Out of your pain, Paradise was born, I don't know how you survived, but your suffering is over now. These men will ease you're burden. Please understand that like all I've done, this... is an act of love… and Bella take heart... you chose to betray the family by joining this man…"

With that the screens went black and the sound of splicers resonated through the outside and behind the glass of the room we were in. _

Seeing that damned woman's face made my blood boil, '_This is some fucked up way to show love you bitch!'_ I spat at her in my head. Hearing the splicers I tensed up and pulled the rivet gun off of its little holster-like latching on my back. I let the empty rivet clip out of the loading device and then loaded in a fresh new clip of rivets. They ran into the line of sight that we were so graciously given by the glass window looking out to the next room. They began to unload armor-piercing rounds into the window trying to break through it to get to me and Bella; as that woman said her name was. I got in front of her and raised the rivet gun level with the splicers and let out a signature big daddy warning growl/moan at the splicers. But, it was to no avail as they easily shattered the flimsy shielding and began to fire at us.

I made double sure that I was getting almost if not every last single bullet shots that the Splicers were continuing to unload on us. I saw one of the Splicers pull out a bottle of some kind and light a wet rag coming out of the nozzle of the bottle on fire with his cigarette and then threw it at us. The flooring instantly caught a flame and raged with the fury of a blazing inferno forest fire, I could feel my blood trickling down my body as the bullets continued to spray all over my body. The little tube with my health condition probably was just barely tittering on the brink of being completely empty, that's when the sound of creaking and moaning-like sounds caught my attention. In an instant the floor board beneath Bella and I gave way and was reduced to splinters as its foundations finally gave way and sent us plummeting down towards the water below us.


	6. Chapter 6: Tenenbaum

Authors Note: I won't waste too much of your time, I only ask that you read this quickly. Any time he gets a new plasmid I'm going to have a scene that's similar to how the tonics and first plasmid (Of both Bioshock 1 and 2) animations went. And, daaaaamn this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Okay, thanks for reading and remember… REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED!  
-

I awoke with a jolt feeling the sensation of something or someone shaking my body. I opened my eyes and saw Bella sitting on top of me and gripping my shoulders. She kept shaking me and kept yelling something at me, after a few seconds the inaudible meaningless noises finally took shape into meaning.

"Johnny! Wake up dammit!"

She raised her hand to slap me, but when she took a swing at me I easily stopped her by grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly. I slowly got my bearings and got up onto my feet, I groaned and made whale-like moans as I got to my feet. I let go of her wrist and looked at her, her helmet was no longer on her head and she was staring at me intently… like I had something wrong with my helmet. Raising my hand I felt my face… '_Wait… face?!' _I moved my hand along the somewhat tough skin that belonged to my face and my fear was confirmed… my helmet was off.

I turned away and covered my… my hideous face_. 'She saw it! She saw my face! No, no, no! She must hate me now… she must think I'm a monster…'_ I thought glumly. I grunted and put my head in the palms of my gloved giant hands and wallowed in sorrow and self-pity.

_  
I watched Delta's or Johnny's eyes grow wide as his gloved hand felt his face. It was like he had forgotten he had a face behind his helmet and I think he didn't like his own face anymore. Because once he seemingly confirmed that his helmet was off he covered his face with his giant gloved hand and turned around; putting his head in the palms of his head. I frowned slightly seeing him do these actions, _'Does he not like his face? I don't understa… oh, wait! I remember now Big daddy's go through major surgery and other things that usually permanently scar their appearance. He must think I'm horrified by his face… but, in truth he is probably the only Big daddy that got off so easy…'_ I thought.

I slowly sauntered around to the front of him and I got closer to him. I slowly reached out towards him and I placed my hands on his hands, then I slowly enlaced our fingers and I ever so gradually lowered his hands from his face. I looked down at our enlaced hands, I began to gently rub his gloved hand's knuckles with my thumbs. I sluggishly looked up and into his eyes, they glowed slightly with a milky white coloring that highlighted his faint golden irises. He still had his hair; but it was nowhere near as thick and colored as it probably used to be, it was a very faint red coloring and was long enough to reach his forehead. And his skin was a bit paler then most people and it looked rough and cracked ever so subtly and his lips were a bit pale and slightly cracked.

"Johnny… I don't know how badly maimed or scarred most big daddy's get during the process of becoming one. But, I just know… I just know that you got off the easiest. Besides, I find it kind of attractive…" I reassured him; blushing at the last part.

He just looked at me, his milky white and golden eyes showing only exhaustion and weariness. After a few moments of awkward silence he finally spoke up; his eyes trying to show or remember how to express a certain emotion.

"Bella… you aaar-ren't sc-cared ooo-o-of-f-ff m-m-mumjyr f-fraskyr…?" He was getting better at speaking, but the more he spoke he tripped more over his words and they slowly degraded into whale-like moans.

Even as his voice slowly degraded into whale-like moaning I could finish his sentence. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him.

"No, I am not afraid of your face. If anything… it just makes you look more like my brave knight…" I explained; once again a slight tint of crimson flooded my cheeks.

He looked down and closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember how to do something. He opened his eyes and looked at me his mouth creased slightly and his mouth's tips ascended his face a bit, forming what I think was supposed to be a smile. I smiled again and slowly unlaced our fingers and I pulled my hands back in embarrassment.

"W-Well come on… we should probably get going before Tenenbaum gets impatient…"  
-

I nodded and reached down to my helmet. Bringing it up to eye level I could see the face; or lack of, that everyone saw me with. It did look scary… I'd even say terrifying if I wasn't used to seeing things like this, but something about this helmet made me… what was that feeling called again? I can't really recall, but it was a pleasant feeling and it made me feel warm on the inside for some reason. '_Both Bella and Eleanor… both of them don't think I'm a monster, or a golem, or a machine. Eleanor thinks of me as her big daddy… but, what… what does Bella think of me?'_ I asked myself. I knew I felt something towards her, but the feeling was just to forgotten and unknown to me know… it feels like an alien when it should be my closest friend. What was this feeling called?! It drove me crazy not knowing and it was on the tip of my tongue, it involved my heart or something.

Putting on my helmet and latching it back onto my suit Bella and I walked towards the exit of what looked like a filing room. When we exited that room and entered the office connected with the filing room we were greeted by the sound of mechanical turning sounds and the sight of a strange mechanical box thing. It was casting a red spot light to the left and right of the inners of an office; which had two splicers with a wrench and a golf club in it. The device turned some and almost spotted Bella and I, but I quickly pushed her up against the wall to the left of us and blocked her from its line of sight. It turned the other way, seemingly undisturbed by us.

-Radio Starts- "Watch out, Security Cameras belong to Lamb! But, if you are clever… they can be made to serve you." -Radio ends-

With that being said an idea came to mind. I pulled out the H.R.D.D.; or the Remote Hack Dart Device, that I got from a security checkpoint room that had a locked bulkhead; caused by a Splicer. I elevated my right hand and aimed the sights at the security camera, pressing the button propelled a small little device out and that device attached and imbedded itself into the side of the camera. The camera's spotlight instantly turned white and a short and sudden three second alarm burst escaped its little speakers. It turned and tried to find us, but we were just out of the limited turning angel range. The remote hacking device's side lit up and a needle moved side to side on a scale with white, green, red, and a rare few blue sections.

I clicked a button exactly onto a green part then a blue part and caused the hacking device to produce a high chime sound that lasted for all but a moment. The camera's spotlight instantaneously changed to green and when its beam of light fell upon the two splicers it changed to white and the same short sudden three second alarm was emitted. After the alarm stopped a louder siren began to resonate the air and the sound of security bots accompanied it. Two bots swooped down from the vent they had traveled through and bared down onto the splicers, letting loose a shower of bullet rain. The splicers cried in anguish as their bodies were peppered with bullets.

After a few moments their cries of pain and fury were completely drowned out by the security bot's rotors' motors. The siren alarm died down and the bot's instant chattering of various beeps, clicks, and buzzing finally subsided. With their work done the bots ascended high into the air and soared back into the ventilation duct that they came through. I flinched hearing the sound of soft laughter from behind me, looking behind myself I found Bella holding her gut with her arms.

"Haha! Oh, that was so funny! Those dumbass splicers didn't even know what hit'em!" She exclaimed, gasping for air between laughs.

She seemed to regain her composure and only soft giggles escape from her mouth. She looked up at me and eyed me curiously… I think, with her helmet on its hard to tell what her expression is.

"Come on, laugh a little. Laughter is the best medicine." She stated.

I tilted my head curiously and looked at my hands for a moment, then looked back up to her and pointed at my throat.

"Hard to s-speak an-nd brea-ath." I was getting better, but because of the surgery I couldn't help the slight stuttering and tripping of words.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. They just won't let big daddies have anything that keeps them human will they? –Sighs- Well, I am sure that you will regain stuff like that soon. All you need to do is just practice and work at it and hey, maybe something so funny will happen you'll end up laughing?" She explained optimistically.

I nodded and we walked around the space where the splicers had been and we entered the Pneumo mail room. Inside of the room was another red wagon with jars of water, fireflies, dolls, and there were more pictures of flowers, text, and such drawn by a child most likely. Accompanying the jars and dolls in the little red wagon was another plasmid of some kind. Once I stepped towards the wagon my head began to pulse and felt like it was compressing into itself, grunting I fell down to my knees and I grasped my helmet withering in pain.

"Father, I know you're alive in there I can feel it! Mother won't be able to… to toy with you like that, ever again! If I'm right, then you can use this plasmid now. Please…find me!" Eleanor pleaded.

As she spoke she grew farther away and she turn and began to run in the opposite direction of me. As she did, I saw that she wasn't like how I left her… she was taller, her body was more developed, she was all around older. '_H-how long was I dead…?'_ He silently cried in his head. He reached out towards the plasmid and took hold of the jar that it was contained in. Taking out an empty syringe and holding the plasmid in the air I jammed the needle into the top of the plasmid and punctured the flimsy aluminum top. I filled the vial of the syringe with the plasmid's liquid and I let the no longer needed jar of Adam plummet down to the ground. With the needle of the syringe hovering over the injection valve on my suit's wrist I closed my eyes and readied myself for the plasmid's effects.

I slid the needle of the syringe into the injection valve and my thumb rested on the top of the syringe and slowly pushed it down; injecting the plasmid into my system. It coursed through my veins and caused my heart beat to steadily quicken in pace second by second along with my hitching breathing. I managed to keep up on my feet, but my legs felt like they were jelly and wobbled slightly. I closed my eyes and began to yell in pain as the Adam's poisonous touch messed with the very fabric of my DNA. I didn't notice it, but the things; such as Pneumo tube sections, letters, packages, ect, in the mail room started to slowly lift up higher and higher off of the ground they were once resting upon.

Once they reached up as high as ten feet in the air the objects trembled and shook violently as the plasmid was nearly finished with messing with my DNA. Finally finishing its little show of power the plasmid released hold of my body and the objects all dropped like two ton boulders and crashed into the ground with a loud thud. Panting and gasping for air I slowly recomposed myself and raised my hand and nodded.

"W-what..."

I turned my head slightly and looked at Bella, she seemed to be shaking from fear...? No, I think worry... at least I hoped it was from worry.

"J-Johnny... W-what just h-happened...?"

I looked at her through my helmet and looked down slightly.

"Plasmids do this..." My speech had gotten considerably better, I think I can say one to three worded phrases without stuttering.

She walked over to me and placed her hand onto my chest. I looked down into her eyes; looking past the visor plate,

"Promise me something..."

I could only listen to her in silence.

"Promise me... that you won't play the hero...or overdo it. I couldn't bear to lose you...okay?"

A moment or two passed as she and I stood there in complete and utter silence. Finally breaking the silence I spoke to her.

"I promise."

She seemed to ease up and became less tense as I promised to her. I noticed that she stood up on her toes and leaned closer to me. Even with our helmets on it would have been sweet and nice... but, the sound of splicers made her stop in her tracks. She lowered herself slightly and looked down at the ground, she took her hand off of my chest plate and held it in her other hand and kept both her hands close to her chest.

"W-We should get going..."

_  
I was angry at everything right now. Myself, the splicers, this whole damned city! I was angry at the splicers because they interrupted a perfect moment with me and Delta. Myself for letting the Splicers ruin the perfect moment with my brave knight. And the damned city for just existing! '_How can I be angry at this city...? After all it was this city that brought me to him...'_ I thought to myself. Once we got out to this Drafting room and mail room we got into what I think was Workshop 6B, inside it was the three splicers that ruined my moment with Delta and instantly I felt the rage hit me like a brick wall. They were talking about someone called "Jack", but I couldn't give a damn about it... I was just too angry!

"HEY! ASSHOLES!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and it caused them all to look at me with utter confusion, shock, and possibly terror. I raised my hand and lifted a red explosive propane tank that was on the catwalk thing I found Delta and I standing on. I pulled my arm back and the propane tank flew backwards a few inches and when I lunged my arm forwards the propane tank was launched forwards and hit the empty can with a fire in it and exploded on impact. The three splicers went flying and were set a blaze; burning into charred corpses. The sound of it caused a splicer in the next room to rush over and see what in bloody hell just happened, doing this sealed his fate because when he entered the main room of Workroom 6B he was greeted by a face full of hell fire; thrown by none other than me with my incinerate fire balls plasmid.

Panting slightly I slowly regained her composure and cooled down my zeppelin sized rage. '_I didn't... didn't even know I had so much pent up rage...'_ I thought. I looked over at Delta and he was giving me this look... I think... '_Oh, I wish his visor was more opaque so I could read his expressions better.' _I whined mutely.

-What's running through Delta's mind currently- _**'She is cute... she is innocent... she is sexy... and she has the complete capability to kill me if I don't have my drill with me when in bed...SHE IS**__ PERFECT!'_

I turned around out of embarrassment of his staring and I sped walked towards and down the stairs that led to the first floor of workshop 6B; Delta following right behind me.  
-

I followed her down to the cross over to the right side of Workshop 6B, but once we were just a few feet away the large steel bulkhead door declined rapidly and plowed into the floor. The light of the control room that was looking into this part of the workshop came on and a splicer with a pipe section ran into it. The Splicer then proceeded to jerk and wedge its pipe sectioning into the two large gears that were used to operate the enormous blockade of a bulkhead. I grunted in annoyance and peered into the dirtied and scratched window and found that there was a second window overlooking the inside of the control room... and it was broken open. _'With that new plasmid... Telekinesis I think it's called, I might be able to pull out that piping.'_ I thought. Suddenly, Tenenbaum's voice queued in on the radio.

-Radio Starts- "Ach, Sofia Lamb is using the Splicers against you. Most Big Daddies are like her slaves, guarding the Little Ones. But someone has awakened you." -Radio Ends-

At the same time that...that bitch's voice chimed in.

-Radio Starts-"I know of your bond with Eleanor. To save yourself, you _will_ come for her. But Eleanor has a destiny, one you cannot share. There is no place for you in paradise." -Radio Ends-

I wanted to scream out at her, **'Yeah, this sure is some paradise! A land full of insane bitches like you, if that's paradise then I say God is dead!"** But, I couldn't let her get to me. This was in no way about myself, all I wanted to do is get my little...I mean big daughter back. Anything that I get on the way is superfluities that did not matter to me.

"Bella..."

"Hm...?"

"Stay here please..."

"Okay... but, why?"

She asked me curiously rocking back and forth on her heels somewhat, it just made her all the cuter and deadlier with that armor on.

"I have an i-i-ideeeaaa..." I informed stuttering with a mechanical voice on the forth word.

She nodded and walked over to a very worn, tattered, and decayed chair and took a set on it; crossing her legs slightly. I turned and looked over at the entrance; that had a sign saying, "The_** Railway Cafe and**__ bathroom". Yeah, that's where the window was located. 'What kind of sick, twisted, perverted architect fuck would put a window in a bathroom?'_ I found myself asking myself. Turning the corner I found that along with the bathroom an Eve Hypo dispenser was located near the door frame of the entrance. Walking over to it and click the button a few times I grabbed and stocked up to five or six eve hypos that were ejected out onto the little tray of the dispenser.

I walked up to the broken window and was bestowed probably the most perfect shot at the pipe sectioning that was jamming the gears to the blockade-like bulkhead cutting the 6B workshop virtually in half. I raised my hand and the symbol changed from a lightning blue coloring to a pulsating grey coloring. I focused all my attention on the one thing and when I opened my shut eyes I found the pipe floating in midair a few inches from my hand. I released my focus and the pipe sunk like a rock towards the floor. I turned around and sauntered back to my love... _'Wait... what did I just call her...?'_  
-

I had fallen into a nice lullful sleep while Delta was doing something about the little blockade problem that Sofia Lamb caused with her little splicer puppets. I began to have a very strange dream... and it made me get... excited...

-Erotic Dream start/WARNING, NOT MUCH OF A LEMON BUT STILL INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT! You have been warned! Motha-f[{Censored]}!- **Delta took the key from my delicate armor gloved hands and unlocked the lock that was on the back of my suit. It unlocked and opened up down the middle, letting me step out of the armor. My black lace D cup bra and black lace panties seemed to complement my peach skin pigment and my emerald colored irises. Delta; who had his helmet off of his head, starred at me with a look of want and a degree of dominance that sent lustful chills up my spine. I looked up into his eyes with a submissive and innocent look; trying to get him to take me now. He motioned for me to get onto his laps and I complied like a good little beta obeying her Alpha. Once upon his lap I felt his gloved hands start to caress my body in ways that I never would have thought someone could have, his gloves were as cold as I thought they would be because of all the time he spent going under water in the freezing depths of the Atlantic Ocean.**

**I felt my skin start to prickle or something as goose bumps soon covered my entire exposed body. I could feel his gloved hands move up to my chest and I could feel his right hand start to caress and gently massage my right breast while his left hand went to work on unhooking the hooks of my black bra. A moan escaped past my lips and I could instantly feel my face heat up as crimson tainted my cheeks skin coloring. I turned my head from him slightly in embarrassment, responding to this he unhooked the final hook of my bra and he slowly slid it off of my shoulders. My entire body began to turn crimson color as I felt the flimsy piece of cloth slide off of my shoulders and off of my chest. Discarding my bra Delta went back to massaging my right breast while he started to lick and tease my left breast's nipple. -Erotic Dream End-**

____  
__"_Oh... Delta..."

She moaned out my name as she continued to sleep in my arms; carrying her bridal style. '_What was she dreaming about that would make her...'_ I stopped thinking in an instant as a thought flashed in my mind. Blushing a little from behind my helmet I shook my head and walked up the stairs to the switching hub. Once at the top a big sister landed on the ground just a few feet from me and Bella; causing her to wake up in an instant. The big sister hissed at us and began to run the opposite direction of us, jumping up and on things until she was a top a huge crane-like machine at the top and then jumping even further out of our line of sight. Bella looked from the big sister to me after she got away and saw how I was holding her, quickly she got out of my grip and got to her feet.

"S-sorry if I was heavy..."

"No, it's okay..."

"Really?"

"Yes, you were very l-liigghhtttt..."

"Oh good, that's a bit of a relief..."

"Have a good d-d-dreeeamm?"

"What do you~... oh! I... uh..."

-Radio starts- "-The sound of splicers starting to swarm the area resonates the air in the Switching Hub- Hurry, get to the elevator, quickly!" -Radio ends-

The sound of splicers got even louder and more numerous after the radio went silent. Pulling out my rivet gun I took cover behind a large wooden cargo crate; followed by Bella jumping up onto a damaged train car and slunk down into the shadow's shrouding. The first splicer with a machine gun came running forward; accompanied by two other splicers: one with a battered bat and a dented blood covered cane, and attacked me. I stepped out of my cover and aimed at the splicer with a gun, he loaded his gun and began firing rounds that had a much easier time of getting through my armor. '_Damn leadhead… using freaking armor piercing rounds huh?'_ I thought to myself. I shot four rivets into the splicer's forehead and it dropped to the ground; still firing the machine gun as it collapsed onto the ground. But, before he collided with the ground he did manage to get a couple rounds in my stomach, left shoulder, and scrapped my cheek.

The two melee-toting splicers quickly ran at me and the one with the oak wooden bat took a swing at me, but I managed to use the butt of my rivet gun to block his swing. Using the entire weight in the rivet gun and my left side I quickly shoved the splicer away from me which left me unprepared for the splicer with the dented blood covered cane struck me in the nook of my knee. I grunted in pain and I knelt slightly, trying to recollect myself from that blow. Using my left hand I focused all of my attention on the splicer, slowly the Splicer began to levitate high up into the air and began to flail and thrash around.

"What dark magic is this?!"

The other splicer gazed and observed; horrified, as his buddy was lifted up ten feet into the air. The splicer dropped his weapon and gave me the perfect opportunity to attack while his guard was down. I shoved the butt of my rivet gun into the Splicer's; still on the ground, gut and made him dropped to his knees and start withering in agony. I flicked my wrist slightly and sent the Splicer; in the air, flying back ten feet and impaled his neck on a crane hook. I got up quickly and when the splicer I just butted with my rivet gun looked up at my foreboding, looming figure I shoved the nozzle of my rivet gun into his mouth. He looked at me with pleading eyes and even started to well up with tears of groveling… '_No…they are crocodile tears…'_ I reminded myself of how evil and cruel splicers are. I didn't hesitate when I pulled the trigger of the rivet gun, launching a few rivets into the back of the splicer's throat.

-Very tiny Jump skip-

Delta and I both rushed into the elevator and we closed it quickly as the splicers began to populate the entire switching hub and the Security bots; which were summoned by the Security Camera Delta hacked, began to mow and pepper the splicers with a dastardly rain of bullets. As we went up the elevator shaft and trying to get our breathe Tenenbaum chimed in on the radio Delta had in/on his suit.

-Radio Starts- "Now; here is what the children tell me. You are a very old Big Daddy, bonded for life to a single Little One. When you are apart for too long, your body begins to shut down, like a coma. As long as the girl is in Rapture, you are trapped here as well. The name of your Little One is Eleanor Lamb, daughter of Sofia. She is kept at Fontaine Futuristic, on the other side of the city. You must go there and save her … before it is too late." -Radio Ends-

So, he was part of the first series of big daddies? So... he... he is one of the Alpha protectors? But, I thought all of them either died because they got separated from their sister or went absolutely stock-raving mad. '_Does that mean... Delta is slowly dying...?'_ I fearfully thought. I reached out and gripped onto his hand, wanting some kind of comfort. I could feel his hand giving me a reasuring gently squeeze that made me smile slightly...

-GAAAH! NEED TO END CHAPTER JUMP SKIPPING ONE MORE TIME! I'm sorry, but I am going to skip the protection fight when Delta meets Tenenbuam face to face. So sorry!-

-Radio starts- "Thank you. Now I must leave you, and I am sorry for this. But there are others I must help before the city drowns. This man Sinclair, he is an ally and will guide you to Eleanor. Goodbye, Herr Delta, and good luck." -Radio Ends-

Getting onto the train with Delta his radio buzzed to life again and out came a man's voice.

-Radio Starts- "Well, look at you! A bona fide knight in armor, complete with iron horse. The name's Adustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. Ol' Tenenbaum an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin' — the very same place you'll find Eleanor Lamb. I think you an' I can do business. Take the train to Ryan Amusements. I'll see you shortly." -Radio Ends-

After the radio tuned out Delta pushed the lever of the starting mechanism for the train cars forward and sent us moving along these old rustic tracks.


	7. Part I End

**_Part I: Awakening_**

**_completed_**

**_moving_**

**_on_**

**_too_**

**_Part II: Amusement Park's Aren't Fun_**


	8. Chapter 7: Train of Thought I

[{Author's Note: VERY IMPROTANT! MUST READ!: There are going to be a filler chapter for each time that the characters go into a train cart to get to the next area. These filler chapters are meant to be the funny back bone of the story and not so serious and take itself serious like. Thank you if you bothered to read this, you may read what you **_really_** came to this chapter for now; also they will always be in the 3rd person view of the characters. I know, this one aint that good, but hopefully when sinclar gets in it will be better/}]

The sight of a multitude of multi-colored fishes and other ocean dwelling aquatic creatures swimming and darting past the windows of the submerged Train cart was a true sight to behold. Bella was truly amazed by the variety of the fish and aquatic creatures that seemed to endlessly populate the deep depths of the water. The silence grew a bit awkward and unbearable to Bella and she felt as if she just had to try and start a conversation or something.

"So… uh, do you remember anything from you're past Johnny…?" She asked trying desperately to both find out more about his past and break the isolating silence; which she oh so hated.

"Hm… I don't r-remember muuc-ch… b-bbut-t, there is-s onne thi-ing." He said, finally able to speak in a semi-normal voice; sounding more and more like his old voice tone.

"Really?! Do you think you can tell me the story diving boy?" She asked, giving him a nickname that made him give her a look; he had his helmet off.

"Diving-boy, e-e-eh? O-okay then, lets-s s-see-e… I think this memory-y is-s f-f-from when-n I w-was on t-the s-surfac-ce."

She sat down next to and scooted closer to Johnny; very excited to hear a story about the surface. As she had been birthed and raised in Rapture since she was a baby.

[{Because of how annoying it is to do it like every other word for very long dialogue that Delta gives I will not physically put in the stuttering and such.}]

"It was twelve in the afternoon and my friend had somehow convinced me to help him move this large shipping crate full of fire crackers and fireworks to the rooftop of the hotel we were staying at. But, instead of doing it the safe way he does it the "smart" way…" He started; tapping his finger on his head when he said smart to gesture that this friend wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"It really wasn't that big of a problem considering it wasn't like a rectangular crate but a cube crate... but, he found it to boring just simply carrying it up to the top. So, he popped a smoke and rested the burning side of his cigarette onto the box full of fire works and fire crackers..."

"Wait... what are fire works?" Bella asked curiously

Thinking for a moment he considered that there was really no open place for a fire work or two to go off.

"Well, think of it as a rocket hat people shot into the air for fun."

"Oh, that sounds a bit dangerous..."

"No, its actually a lot of fun, but we only do it when we celebrate something."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, in America there is this holiday called July 4th. Its very important to us Americans because its the day that we became a nation."

"Oh, why didn't Rapture ever have something like that?"

"Well, considering the city is underwater and the spacing isn't all that spacious, so it kind of restricts a lot of stuff they could all do."

"Now, hm... well the ending of this story is basically summed up by this, he never grew his eyebrows back."

"Owch.."

"Yeah... never was the same ever again."

Soon the train came within a few yards of the Ryan Amusements train station stop.


	9. Chapter 8: Ryan Amusements

-You know that splicer at the start of coming to Ryan Amusements? Yeah, well he actually interrupted something big and payed for it in my opinion. Also, there will be a special surprise at the end of every chapter from now on! Stay tuned till the end of every chapter!-

"Whoa there, I better apply the brakes unless you're aiming to dash yourself against that glacier up ahead."

As he said that the train slowly came to a complete and utter stand still; some steam coming from the bottom of the train car. The train car door slid open and I got up and respectfully let Bella out first; like a gentleman. Once we were out of the train car we saw just how iced and absolutely frozen over the door that connected with the rest of the train system was.

"As you can see, chief, the station here is iced over. To reach Eleanor Lamb at Fontaine headquarters, we'll have to clear the way. Now, in order to melt that ice, you'll need a plasmid like a hand full a' hellfire. We used to sell a fine ol' product called "Incinerate!" in the Amusement park up yonder. Go on and find a way in, I've already been on all the rides."

_'**Sounds simple enough…**'_ I thought. Walking over to a somewhat decorated bulkhead door Bella and I both entered and went down through a hallway that led to the entrance of the Amusement park entrance. On the way there we found one of that Circus of Values vending machine and it made a creepy laugh once we walked past it; making Bella jump and cling onto me. I made a mechanical hiccupping-like sound that made Bella look at me curiously…I think… '_Damned helmet!'_

"W-Was that… a-a chuckle…?"

"I'm not sure… m-mayb-bee."

She realized the position we were in and seemed to try and pull away, but I stopped her. I held her close and looked down at her; she looked so innocent and cute. She looked away from my face; in embarrassment I think, and I responded by gently turning her head back to me and starred deep into her eyes through her visor. She seemed to gain more confidence as she slowly started to wrap her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her hips and held her closely as she stood on her toes and slowly closed the gap between us.

"Clowns, fucking clowns!"

The sound of a damned splicer made her stop and hesitate then starts to pull back from me. I closed my eyes and sighed silently, she was probably going to do to that splicer what she did to the last three who interrupted us. I pulled her closer and my left hand went up and unlatched her helmet and slowly took it off revealing her facial features to the world. Those Emerald green eyes just put me into this trance or something every time I saw them.

"I'll deal wi-ith him-m later…"

I slowly took off my helmet and let it drop to the ground. I leaned down slightly and pressed my lips to hers, she gave a soft squeak-like sound and then she made a soft moan-like sound in approval. I could feel something rub and stroke my lower lip and realized that it was her tongue, she was practically demanding for entrance. _'**Hm, I guess being a big sister she would be a bit dominate. I guess I'll haft to tame her… eventually.**' _I toyed with the idea of making her submissive. After a few seconds we pulled back for air and she smiled.

"You're lips are so soft…"

I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly, this new sensation felt very alien to me and it made me curious as to what this expression was. Hearing Bella giggle made me look down at her.

"Aw, that's so cute. A big daddy can blush."

_'Blush that sounds so familiar… what was that again? I think it has something to do with embarrassment.'_ I pondered.

"Clowns, fucking clowns! I'll kill all you damned clowns!"

Hearing the splicer again made me a bit agitated, _'**The hell is with him and clowns?**'_ I asked myself. I knelt down and picked up Bella's helmet and mine, I handed her helmet and smiled slightly; at least as best I could smile. She took it and smiled back at me reassuringly and then we put on our helmets back on.

'**_Oh my god… it was so wonderful, so soft, and just so … PERFECT! It was just as great as I thought it was! Johnnies lips were so soft and warm, despite them being cracked and a bit pale. I even gained enough confidence to try and get entrance to the depths of his mouth, but I guess you really can't be the dominate one when you are in love with a big daddy._**' I could barely contain my delight and joy after kissing Delta, I was just lucky that that clown hating-obsessed splicer was there to take my mind off of the ecstasy and want I was feeling right now. '**_You know… I'm curious to know if Big Daddies are capable of having actually children of their own after the process of becoming a Big Daddy._**' I pondered for a second. Walking up to the entrance of the park we found that it was locked and the prerecorded message tuned in.

-Audio Start- "Hello, and welcome to Ryan Amusements. Please insert your ticket in the automated ticket booth and come on in. And remember if you don't have a ticket its five dollars for teenagers and ten for Adults! Kids get in for free." –Audio ends-

"Oh, well that's-s just-t g-great…"

I looked over to my left and I saw that the bulkhead door to the ticket consultant and Security part of the park was open.

"Hey, Delta."

"Yeah? What is it Bella?"

"Look, the doors unlocked. There might be a ticket somewhere in there."

Delta looked over to where I was suggesting and nodded.

"Good idea, let's check there."  
-

**Hey there! You might know me as Johnny D. Topside [D for Delta]. I am here to give the outro because the author is to fucking lazy!**

**Author: Hey, fuck off man Playing Bioshock Infinite here!**

**Johnny D. Topside: What, that fucking game?! It isn't even a prequel to my damn game series! It doesn't even classify as A Bioshock game!**

**Author: Don't care! It's a freaking epic game!**

**{Johnny revs up drill}**

**Author: Hey! What are you doing?!**

**{Drills Author's xbox and shatters the game disk}**

**Author: Why you! I am telling Bella!**

**{Throws controller down and runs off to Bella}**

**Delta: Wait, no don't!**

**{Runs off after author and the Camera gets knocked to the floor and video goes out}**


	10. Chapter 9: Power to the People

Delta lifted the broken bulkhead door up and held it open for me as I sauntered into the ticket receptionist room. He kept a grip on the bulkhead and swapped the side that he was on and then let the bulkhead surge to the floor and crash onto the concrete with a thud. He dusted off his hands and turned to face me.

"Well, let's get going before that noise alerts anything."

I nodded and walked by his side as we sauntered into the corridor that led to the security offices. When we got into the corridor's start when found a display case the held pistols, machine guns, and a single heavy machine gun. I think it caught Delties attention as he stopped and looked at it for a few seconds.

"…I wish I wasn't such a g-good guy someti-imes…"

I heard Delta mutter something under his breath as he turned away from the display case and walked down the corridor with me.

-Radio Starts- "You're a rare ol' model son. Alpha Series, I believe. Now Rapture's full of scientific wonderments just like you. And if we can sell 'em to the world at my price, well, curin' your condition oughta be a cakewalk. Once we find Eleanor, the sky's the limit." –Radio Ends-

'_I knew it! He is part of the Alpha series!_' I cried victoriously in my head. It made me a bit bitter sweet to know that. It was sweet because I was right about him being an Alpha Series Big Daddy and bitter because he was going to die slowly if he didn't get his little sister back. I couldn't let that happen... I just couldn't! I have to do everything I possibly can in order to keep Delta alive and get his little sister back. Down the hall was something that made Delta stop in his tracks and just stare, following where his gaze led to I found myself starring at a rare Power to the people machines.

"Wow… I didn't think any of those were left in Rapture."

Delta nodded in agreement and joined me as I walked past it. Little did I know that Delta had stopped in front of the machine and began to toy with it.

I stopped and placed my drill into the power to the people machine. I smirked and began to mess with the options and looked through the upgrade options. I remembered that these things always automatically locked someone out after one upgrade, but that won't do. Not for me anyways. I figured out a way to over ride that little feature; if not just for a couple minutes, and I was able to get all three upgrades to my drill. After that the machine sparked slightly and made a metallic buzzing sound as it began to quickly brake down from the sudden amounts of use it had been put through. Quickly taking out my drill I equipped it and linked back up with Bella; who was giving me a look of curiosity. She even stole a glance back over to where the machine was, but I slowly put a hand in front of her visor.

"You don't want to know…"

She sighed and nodded and returned to walking towards the bowels of this security ward. As we got deeper and deeper into the security ward we found a room with pnuemo tube, a locked door, broken window, and an Audio log. Seeing the audio log made Bella squeal in excitement and she snatched the audio log.

"Oh, I love these things! I wonder what it says?!"

-Audio Diary Starts- "My first lines of mechanical puppets made the children here coo with wonder. But, Ryan thought my vision was immature… "Antiquated" he said. This place could have been something magical, but he turned it into a school… no, a cathedral! Dedicated to himself." –Audio Diary Ends-

She looked at the diary with body language that said that she was kind of disappointed.

"Aww…. Another one about Andrew Ryan? I was hoping for something interesting…"

I made a mechanical chuckling sound at her whine. I looked through the broken glass of the window and inside I saw a golden ticket that almost had a golden glow around it. It was on an old worn down degraded metal desk that was facing a cracked window that looked out into some kind of room with a mechanical robot sitting at a wooden desk. Accompanying the surroundings in that room was the shadow of a familiar figure… it was a little sister and the sound of deep groaning caused the shadow to look around, get up, and then rush out of the room.

-Radio Starts- "Hack the door controls that should pop it open." –Radio Ends-

I nodded and I raised my right hand and aimed the remote hack dart gun and pulled the trigger, sending a dart flying into the door's control panel. The device chimed in approval as I finished the hacking sequence and the door to the room flew open.

"Come on B-Bella. L-lets go, we s-still have a d-date in R-Ryan Amusements."

My comment made her tense up around the word date and I think she was blushing. I chuckled again and walked back up to the room where the power to the people machine; now a pile of slag as it had over heated from so much use. A loud crash was heard and the sound of metal crunching flimsy glass echoed around the walls of the corridor. Bella and I both investigated what happened and we found a splicer had broken the glass of the display case and knocked the Gatling gun off its hooks and onto the ground.

"Hey, whad'ya know. I guess you will be able to have your little boy toy."

She giggled and looked at me, "_Oh yeah, she is defiantly the perfect woman._" I walked up to the splicer and tapped on his shoulder, he whipped around and faced me. I held my left hand in the air to try and test something.

"High-five."

Then the splicer did something so stupid I can't even comprehend it! He actually looked at his hand and slowly high-fived me, I actually felt bad when I used my electro bolt plasmid to shock him on contact. He jerked around as his nervous system was completely reset by the electro bolt and ended up to falling onto the floor of the room. I didn't have the heart to kill him so I just picked up the Gatling gun and went on my merry way with Bella.

"That was kind of mean."

"Yeah, I feel bad about it. But, it was kind of funny."

-Le time skip of Le Epicness-

I slid my sword/needle out of the last splicer's neck and let his corpse hit the ground. Turning back I watched as Delta slowly crushed the Splicer gang's; that tried to ambush us when we got out of the Ticket concession room, leader's windpipe. The splicer let out a whoosh as the air was violently forced out of him when he was thrown onto the ground and stepped on by Delta's boot. He then put the ticket into the ticket slot and let it slide into the booth, and caused the bulkhead door leading into the park to open.

"Now then, shall we continue this date of ours?"

He asked me as he turned back to me and held out his hand for me to take. I felt my face heat up behind my helmet and my heart beat quickened with excitement. I slowly took his hand,

"Yes, yes we shall."

Delta and Bella: Hey there readers, its us again. Because the author is to...

Author: OH NO YOU TWO DON'T, THIS TIME I GOT SOME SHIT ON YOU TWO!

Delta: The hell is he talking about...?

(Bella blushes from behind her mask and she realizes that the author is able to know everything she is doing and going to do.)

Bella: We have... n-no idea w-what your t-talking a-about...

Author: Delta, Bella was dreaming that she was getting fu...

(Bella begins to sob; very believably but is faki... wait! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS YOUR SUPPOST TO BE ATTACKING ME RIGHT NOW!)

Delta: Bella... whats wrong?

(Bella whispers something inaudible to Delta and he revs up his drill and glares at the author- written by Bella- WAIT, HOW DID YOU GET IN CONTROL OF THE TYPE WRITER?!-Author-)

Delta: I'll kill you!

(Swipes drill at author, but author dodges and it hits the camera; shattering it into bits and parts cutting off the video feed.)


	11. Chapter 10: Little Sis

Walking into the park Delta and I saw that that Audio Diary was right, Ryan converted this amusement park into a cathedral to himself. According to the sign that was in the middle of the second story of the park we were in the "Rapture Memorial Museum". It made me a bit irate that Ryan; rest in peace, had the nerve and Gaul to actually turn a park meant for fun and merriment into a place like this. Sinclair told us to go to the El Dardo Restaurant as there was supposedly a little sister there, but Delta told me to wait in the center as he was going to go and get something. What that something was I have no idea, but while waiting for him I slowly was lulled to sleep by the sheer quietness of the Amusement park. And as I fell asleep, that dream from before continued…

_-Erotic Dream Start (Warning! A bit more of a Lemon, discretion is advised!)- Delta's now ungloved hand moved down my body and rested on the fabric of my remaining undergarment. Continuing to massage and squeeze my right breast I was too enveloped with ecstasy to notice the fact that he was stripping me of the last bit of clothing I had on. I slid my panties down to my ankles and his left hand slowly made its way up my inner thigh and brushed up against my woman hood. This caused me to moan out loudly in delight and I looked down slightly and my entire body darkened to a light shade of red. I pressed my back against his chest plate and felt the droplets of water that lingered on his chest plate soak my skin and caused more goose bumps to litter my skin. I heard him chuckle slightly seeing me submit to him so easily, it only made me turn a darker shade of crimson. His pointer and middle finger began to rub against my clitoris while his index and pinkie fingers teased the lips of my clit._

_I moaned in mind numbing pleasure as he did; the heat blooming from my womanhood growing more immense. He rubbed even faster on both my clitoris and lips encouraged by my moans and mewling's of pleasure. My moans grew faster and louder; eventually becoming ecstasy filled screams, as the blooming heat grew larger and larger and more unbearable. I screamed his name as my will broke and my sexual juices spilled from my woman hood. –Dream End-_

I came back out to Bella and found her fast asleep and producing soft moans of my name as it seemed she was having the same dream she had back in the Atlantic Express Station. '_It seems as though she is a naughty little woman._' I smirked behind my mask and starred at her for a while; transfixed in how deep into her dream she was. But, I decided to end the little show she was unintentionally putting on and I joined her on the bench she was sitting on. I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey, sleeping Beauty. Wake up…"

She stirred slightly and spoke in her sleep.

"Oh… not there Johnny… you naughty boy…"

I flinched slightly and blushed a dark crimson coloring from behind the helmet that; thankfully, concealed any and all emotions that I would unintentionally show. I gulped and shook her again; a bit harder this time. But, when she didn't show signs of waking up I got close to her helmet and I whispered something that made her wake up instantly.

"I got an Audio Diary…"

"REALLY?! WHERE, WHERE IS IT?!"

I couldn't help but snicker a bit at her sudden reaction. She looked around wildly and when she saw that there was no Audio Diary in sight she turned back to me.

"Rise and shine sleeping Beauty."

She crossed her arms and turned away from me and seemed to put up a ruse of a fake pout or something. I flinched slightly as this was a new concept to me and I had yet to learn that Bella really likes to toy with me.

"Hey, come on. I'm sorry."

She didn't turn back towards me.

"Okay, I guess I'll just return this then."

This seemed to spark her curiosity as she quickly uncrossed her arms and turned back to me.

"What, you got something, for me? What is it, what is it?!"

She seemed to have a degree of childish nature that I found fairly intriguing. I showed her the present I got for her at the gift shop; it was a bear that was actually in good condition both its turquois button eyes were still sewn into its head with the white thread and its artificial fur was still a dull shade of Golden brown. She took one look at the bear and squealed in excitement and snatched it out of my hands and hugged it tightly.

"SO CUTE, SO CUTE, SO CUTE!"

I smiled seeing that she liked the present I got for her. '_Certainly was a pain in the ass to get it considering there was a group of splicers seemingly guarding the damned safe it was hiding in._' I remarked. She released the toy bear from her killer death grip and proceeded to give me the exact same death or bear hug to me. Taken by surprise by her strength I was and almost paid for it with a broken back, but luckily she released me seeing the pain she was accidently causing.

"I love it Delta, I absolutely adore it. Thank you so much, now would you please take off your helmet and close your eyes; I have a gift to give to you."

I nodded and slowly reached up and uncoupled my helmet and took it off slowly; setting it to my side, and closed my eyes.

He closed his eyes and I smirked somewhat. I leaned forwards and gently pressed my lips up to his; after taking my helmet off, and I pushed him down and onto the bench. I set the bear onto the side of the bench with his helmet and mine. I placed my hands onto his and enlaced our fingers together as we kissed each other wantingly. My tongue slowly pressed and licked the bottom of his lips; demanding entry once again, but as he started to allow me access into the depths of his mouth the sound of a splicer interrupted us once again.

"I'll find you eventually; I know this place like the back of my hand."

I growled hostilely and I was forced to pull up from Delta's soft, alluring lips. I raised my hand and the splicer's body was shot down the hall and got impaled by its golf club; which went through her neck. I sat in a "W" shape on top of Johnnie's waist and I sighed slightly. I placed my hands on his chest and I looked down into his eyes; mine showing how lustful I was. I reached and grabbed my helmet and slowly placed it back onto my head.

"We can just never have quiet alone times can we…?"

"I promise we will soon…" He promised me.

I smiled and ran my finger down his chest plate; which was still a little moist from the water vapor from walking around in this underwater city.

"I can't wait…"

I gulped slightly and hesitated when Bella got off of me. But, I reached for my helmet while Bella picked up her new Teddy bear and held it to her chest. We both sauntered towards the El Dardo Restaurant and when we entered it the sound of a metallic groaning/moaning noise flooded our hearing sensory.

-Radio Starts- "Now, that Big Daddy won't bite until you do. But to get to Lil' Sis' you gotta put the old boy down for good" –Radio Ends-

"Whoa… we are going to take on a big daddy? But, isn't he like one of your own kind?"

"In a way I suppose… but, all big daddies that were after the Alpha series are nothing but mindless beasts or if they are really unlucky they are trapped souls in a reprogrammed body they are in no way of controlling. In a way it's a blessing for a big Daddy to die, it releases us from our torment of being a Big Daddy in a way…"

"Oh… I see."

-I want to end this Chapter right now so sadly I must Le time skip of Le epicness the first big daddy fight. BUT, there will be other big daddy fights I promise-

The big daddy finally fell to the ground and made a slight humming noise as he went offline; and for a second I swear to god I heard him say "Thank you". When he fell to the ground the little sister ran to his corpse and began to cry and sob over her daddies death, but when Delta came over to the Big Daddies corpse The little sister quieted down and starred at him. I watched Delta as well as he crossed the big daddies hands over its chest. '_That is so sweet, at least he respects the dead._' I thought. After doing that he turned to the little sister and he reached his hand out to her. And she slowly took his hand.

**Author: Okay, to avoid any other... "Incidents" I will be leaving those two trouble makers OUT of this outro for at least one other chapter after this one. Like the second to the last outro I did I will say the same thing. A favorite and follow and/or comment/review on this story is greatly appreciated and it tells me that you are liking it and want to see more of it. See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: First Gathering

-GAAAAH! COMING UP WITH CHAPTER TITLES IS HARD! *sigh* oh well, keep trying I guess. And what's this?! Knight Series, what could they be?!-

Delta picked up the little sister and the little sister smiled a bright, heartwarming smile. He placed her on top of his back and she sat on his shoulders; hugging the top of his helmet and swaying her legs back and forth joyously.

"I can't wait to tell the other girls that I've got the nicest Daddy ever."

That pulled at my heart strings, what were the other Big Daddies like? Were the ones that didn't have a life threatening bond to their little sisters not as attentive? '_Not their fault I suppose… they are only programmed for the fight after all… it was only the Alpha series and Knight series that really actually took care of their daughters…_' The simple thought of the knight series made the memories of my old big daddy flood my mind. I shook my head loose of the cage I was about to reassert myself into, '_I can't think about him right now…_' I reminded myself.

Delta about faced and looked at me.

"Come on, we should get moving. We need to go and get some Adam."

I nodded and joined him in his walk back out to the center of the park. Once we got there the little sister smelt the air and giggled hungrily, she pointed down to a corpse that was on the lower level of the scaffolding of the second floor. He got down to the first level and nearby the corpse was one of those… creepy circus themed vending machines, a health station, and… an ammo vending machine? Johnny put the little sister down by the corpse and told her to wait a second before she started to harvest the "angel" as she called it. Walking over to the health station, Delta popped opens the top of it and began to splice some wires and cross wires together. The machine made a dinging sound and a small mechanical voice was heard.

"Health Station locks activated, no one without the proper genetically identifications entered will be severely punished."

"Uh… what does that mean?"

"It means that anyone that isn't me or you will get a face full of poisonous gas."

Before I could say anything else he popped open a panel on the vending machine and it produced the same dinging sound; then a thing of drill fuel popped out, he then proceeded to do the same thing with the ammo vending machine; this time it dropped a thing of rivets.

I tilted the can of fuel towards the fuselage that connected to my drill and the drill fuel pack on my right arm. I poured the fuel until a soft clicking sound was auditable in my helmet; indicating that the drill was fully fueled. Then, I reloaded my rivet gun with the rivet case. I stood there for a second and pondered a single question for a moment.

"How much cash do I even have…?" I asked out loud.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me as she was probably curious as to why I was concerned about my funds right now. I pressed a button on the ammo vending machine and saw that the cash I put into the bank; which was originally five hundred dollars, had been getting constant interest rate over the past ten years that I was dead. '_That's ten years of freaking interest!_' I cried in my head. My cash had doubled over the ten years and was now a thousand dollars! I just stood there for a few moments completely, trying to process and comprehend the sheer amount of cash that was.

"Well… I am pretty rich…"

I don't think she heard my comment as I was saying it under my own breathe. I scrolled through the ammo vending machine's options and found four very interesting items. I bought enough to max out their ammo; along with regular Gatling gun rounds. The four items were called Heavy Rivets, Trap Rivets, Anti-Personal Rounds, and Armor Piercing rounds. I loaded the ammo clips into a little compartment that was on my suit's back side. I pulled out my rivet gun and loaded a trap rivet clip, I then tested it out by shooting one of the rivets onto the side of the wall that the stairs where.

"Whoa! What was that?!"

"It's a "trap rivet", it produces a thin beam of light that is like a motion sensor. When it gets tripped it shoots out a rivet at high speeds at anything that doesn't have the approved genetic pattern. It's kind of like a land mine in a way."

She seemed like she understood fairly well, but not entirely. Not that I completely understood the things design or stuff entirely myself.

-Le Time skip NINJA has struck again!-

The little sister pierced through the corpse's skin again; completely ignorant to the fact of the flying bullets, firing trap rivets, explosives, and screams of terror mingling with shouts of agony. One of the splicers managed to get through Delta and I's onslaught and tried to grab the little sister, but the little sister pulled away and continued to struggle against him. Noticing this I turned and saw that Delta was busy with a group of splicers; one was on his back, two were pulling his right arm back slightly restricting its movement, one was using its pipe to restrict his left right leg's movement, and another was bashing its wrench against his chest plate. It was clearly obvious that he was more than plenty occupied with his own problems. So I quickly let go of the splicer that was begging for her life as I was dangling her off the middle scaffolding of the second floor. And then I vaulted over the flimsy railing that was lining the scaffolding and landed a few feet behind the splicer and little sister.

I lunged at the splicer and perforated my needle/syringe up through the splicers abdomen into his chest cavity. The splicer started to cough and spit up a strange grotesque greenish reddish blood from its mouth. Swiftly sliding it out of the splicer I raised my hand and used telekinesis to lift the splicer off the ground and I chucked him at a lead head splicer that was firing armor piercing rounds at Delta. The splicer was knocked off his perch and slammed down hard onto the railing then to the ground of the first floor; while he fell his gun fired and managed to nab the two splicers restricting Delta's drill hand in their heads.

The two splicers that were restricting my drill's movements dropped to the ground completely motionless and my drill was free of any obstructions. I smirked and swiped my drill to the left and created a long horizontal gash on the splicer who was striking me's chest. The splicer stumbled back wards and in a few seconds he fell to the ground and passed out from the blood loss. Pulling my leg forwards and lifting it up a bit the splicer that was trying to restrict its movement was jerked forwards and underneath by boot. He looked up at me, but all he probably was able to see in time was the bottom of my boot plummeting onto and into his head. Crushing his skull I continued this little rampage reached up and grabbed the splicer's; on my back, head and pulled the splicer off of my back. I then bashed the front of his forehead against the railing of the second floor scaffolding.

The scaffolding was painted with blood and the floor and ground below on the first floor had been splattered with the blood of the now collapsed splicer. I looked over and saw Bella help the little sister up as she had finished her harvest, I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered in a sickening greenish reddish blood from the splicer I had brutally slaughtered. I looked down at the corpse and saw that in his pocket was a hanker chief, picking it up I began to wipe the blood off my hands as I walked down the stairs to Bella.

**Author:Okay, to avoid any other... "Incidents" I will be leaving those two trouble makers OUT of this outro for this chapter . Like the second to the last outro I did I will say the same thing. A favorite and follow and/or comment/review on this story is greatly appreciated and it tells me that you are liking it and want to see more of it. See you in the ne~!**

**Bella: Hello!**

**Author:No! Get out, getoutgetoutgetout**

**Bella: Don't be so mean... I just might start crying...**

**Author: No! Please, don't cry!**

**Delta: What about crying...?**

**Author: Nothing! I swear delta... uh, uh uhh... cya guys!**

**(Quickly unplugs camera and throws it out of the window)**


	13. Chapter 12: Journey to the Surface

-You all are going to hate me on this chapter. Warning, I make this one fairly graphic so if your a light stomach; like me might have vomited once or twice during the creation of this chapter, then discretion is advised.-

I watched the little sister run over to Delta giddily; skipping as she did. Delta reached down and picked her up and on his shoulders and she squeezed her legs around his helmet's neck part and wrapped her arms around his helmet's forehead. After she did this she slid her needle into a different one of many injectors on Delta's suit and the Adam she had left was injected into Delta for future use. She then began to hum happily, even as the bulkhead that was behind the corpse she was harvesting Adam from produced sparks that went in a diagonal line straight down the middle of the bulkhead. Delta and I flinched and watched as the sparks finally reached the bottom and everything went dead silent, and then the bulkhead was blown straight off its hinges and into the vending machine duo behind us.

Two splicers barreled out of the now blown out bulkhead and into the first floor of the memorial museum; only to be shot in the head by Delta's rivet gun and levitated/forced through my needle-sword weapon.

"A tad bit late to the party b-boys." Delta commented.

We sauntered through the blown off bulkhead and found ourselves at the start of this strange ride called, "Journey to the Surface". And at the start there was this robot; that was automatic at starting and was made to look like Andrew Ryan and it made a starting up noise and started to speak.

"Why hello there, my name is Andrew Rya-a-a-a ~!"

But, before it could continue I telekinesised his nine iron golf club and swung it; bashing its robotic head straight off its body. I heard a low metallic laugh from behind me; causing me to jump slightly, I turned and looked at Delta who was staring at the headless Andrew Ryan robot.

"What…? What's so funny?"

"Hehe… Nine Irony."

I looked at him and for a few seconds it was silent.

"I'm sorry, but that was just… just no…"

"I thought it was funny."

"Well, at least we know that you still have a sense of humor; though how cheesy it is."

-Look, in the sky! It's a plane! No, it's a bird! No! Its Le epic Time skip Ninja!-

Delta, the little sister, and I all walked through the start of the Journey to the Surface attraction. There were littered bathosphere replica carts all over the tracks and forced us to take different more twisty/turning paths instead of going straight forward. We began our trip up a slight incline that lead to the second story of the attraction, but when the sound of creaking and groaning of metal was heard I looked around seeing only debris and such. I wasn't as perceptive as Delta was because when the sound of something metallic rolling down wooden material and he tackled me to the ground/side of the incline. When I was about to yell at him for doing that, he covered me and I saw from the side of his looming figure a broken bathosphere cart barreling down the incline and crashing into a road block-like group of de-railed bathosphere carts.

Followed by the earth-shaking metallic crashing sound of the derailed Bathospheres was the sound of a splicer wailing in truimphant victory; or so he thought. Pulling out his Gatling gun and loading in the anti-personal rounds he bough and fired at the splicer. Turning and looking at us he went wide-eyed with terror before getting completely covered with bullet wounds. He dropped on the ride rail tracks and his blood pooled over the iron and the concrete floor; all while slowly streaming down the incline like a river. Delta got up and helped me up; apologizing for tackling me, but I told him it was alright since he did in fact save my life. I smiled from behind my helmet and started to stand up on my toes and reach up to him.

"Sissy and Daddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I flinched and went back down; now remembering that the little sister was with us. I blushed madly and turned around and dashed up the incline; completely embarrassed since if one little sister knew eventually every little sister would know.

-Finish him! Chosen Fatality... LE EPIC TIME SKIP NINJA! Fatality...-

The turret opened fire and unleashed hell upon one of the last Splicers, I picked up the little sister and watched as Bella slit the throat of another splicer; leaving a single one left alive who was quivering in my wake. I walk over to the Splicer and grabbed its head and then forcefully dragged her over to the shattered glass window. I raised her head slightly and pushed her head down; with a long and razor-sharp, jagged shard of glass aimed for the middle of her neck. Thankfully Bella wasn't in this very room to see this gruesome sight that I was about to commit. But, the tip of the shard stopped mere decimeters from impaling her neck; braking the skin and causing some blood to stream down her neck. She had put her hands on the seal of the window; where there was no broken or unshattered glass, and kept me from impaling her. She had tears streaming down from her eyes; which on one side had a grotesquely swollen blob of flesh nearly blocking her entire eye. **_'Crocodile Tears... _**_**crocodile** tears..._' I reminded myself. '**_These people don't care or are able to care about anything that isn't Adam. They only show emotion when they want_**_ to..._' My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the splicer's pleading.

"Please! Please, I don't want to die!" She shrieked.

Her screams for mercy shook my heart violently and found myself questioning if they really were heartless. I let her head go and she opened her clenched shut eyes and turned to me; with a look of bewilderment. I let go of my blood lust and about faced and sauntered towards the exit of the room. Bella skipped her way through the doorway I was heading towards to leave the room and she saw that one splicer was still alive. She looked at me quizzically; which I could tell since she for some reason didn't have her helmet on.

"You left one alive?"

"Yeah... I just couldn't do it."

"Oh well...if you say so~!"

"BIG SISTER!" The little sister screamed.

A bullet; that had to have been armor-piercing round, pierced through her big sister armor and shot her in her stomach. My eyes went wide with sheer terror and I slowly turned and followed the bullet's trajectory and saw that...that...that ungrateful FUCK of a splicer that I sparred had taken a pistol and shot an armor-piercing round at my, MY BELLA! My eyes started to glow a deep, dark, hostile, and blood lust full crimson red; I wanted blood and . . ! I roared in pure unadulterated fury and barreled towards the splicer fucker. I upper cutted the splicer in her gut with my drill and she coughed up greenish crimonish blood; which seeing made me happy in a strange unlike me sadistic way. When she landed back on her feet and hunched over in agony I punched the left side other head and she rammed into where the wall with the shattered windows and floor connected.

She scrunched up and withered in anguish, but I did not relent on my relentless blood fueled rampage and picked her up by grabbing her hair and jerking her up on her knees. Then I bashed and slammed her face repeatedly into the wall until I thought that the splicer's face was good and broken, or at least until I was good and happy with how mangled I made her already grotesque face. I then jerked her head; with my fist full of her hair pulling her up, up and I rammed her face back down at the shard of glass. But, yet again she stopped me from pushing her when her neck was just centimeters away from the shard of glass, but this time she didn't start crying her heart poisoning tears. This time she was thrashing wildly and resisting me fiercely. Getting tired of the splicer's struggle for her worthless pathetic life I curled my left hand into a fist; the size of a Christmas ham because of my suit and gloves, and I bashed it into the side of her head.

She seemed a bit dazed and I took this opportunity to jerk her head down again; this time aiming the shard for her left eye. But, to my utter rage she managed to stop me from impaling her by decimeters. I roared at her and used my right hand to grab the left side of her head and use both my hands and all my strength to bash her head into the right end of the window; causing her to stop resisting and was at my mercy. '**_Sorry, but were all out of mercy._**_ . !_" I raged inside my mind. I raised her head slightly and impaled her left eye down the whole length of the shard. She screamed and shrieked in despair mixed with pure fiery agony as her eye's thin membrane was perforated. The goo from her eye was splattered onto the window seal and mingled with the bile that her body tried to pass off for blood that was quickly water falling down the front end of the wall with the window. I jerked her up and cut the inside of her eye and caused more blood to spurt out and flow down her face and rapidly dripped off of her chin.

Caught up in the blood lust fueled rampage I shoved her head back down; this time making the shard of glass run through her neck. Before she could scream or anything I forcefully pulled her head back and shattered the thing of glass off of the window seal and I wedged it deep inside of her neck. She choked and gagged on her on blood; which was starting to overflow and pool out of her mouth. She backed up; as I had released her, and backed up against the wall that was behind the two of us and slowly slid to the ground while suffocating to death on her own blood.

I clenched my hands into fists and smirked sadistically happy. But, I remembered about Bella and ran from the bloody gruesome scene I had just caused a few nano-seconds ago and quickly joined her. I knelt down and reached for her and slowly picked her up and looked down at her face; which was a ghostly pale.

"H-hey... is she dead...?"

"Yeah... I got her..."

"Good... at least I can know I-I had someone g-get revenge f-for me..."

"No, don't talk like that. You're not going to die."

"I don't know... the ol' girl got me pretty good."

"Come on, your to tou-ugh for s-something like that to beat you..."

"M-Maybe... maybe I'll live. But, I think I'll need someone to carry me if I am going to l-live..."

"I'll carry you, okay? Y-you'll be j-just fine."

"Okay...and Johnny? I..."

"No, please just rest and save your breath."

She smiled and nodded, but she pointed over to a spot out of the room; most likely the spot where her helmet was. I picked her up bridal style and let the Little sister get onto my shoulders as I knelt down.

-YOU HAVE BEEN ASSASSINATED BY...LE EPIC TIME SKIP TROLL NINJA!-

I set Bella against a wall and she smiled slightly at me. I felt kind of bad, setting her down on a floor that had knee high water, but I had to save this little daughter (Thats what he is going to refer to them starting now); as Sinclair told me how to do so or harvest her. I didn't have the heart to harvest her, so I had to save her. I picked her up before letting her go into the hiddey hole the little daughters always went into when they were done harvesting Adam for the day. I placed my hand on her head and she closed her eyes as her entire body started to glow. And as I did I could have sworn I felt the sweet embrace and familair fragrance of my sweet Eleanor... '**_I love you my Daughter... I hope you know_**_ that..._' I prayed silently.


	14. Chapter 13: No More Parks!

-Radio Starts- "Well, our tin man had a heart all along. Personally, I call that a liability –but you have enough Adam now… barely. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up Incinerate" –Radio Ends-

Delta walked over to me after helping the little sister. '**_No… he saved the little sister. He didn't "help" her like the other daddies are programmed to do after a day with a sister._**' He picked up my helmet and kneeled down next to me and began to mutter "I'm sorry" to me over and over again like a mantra. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his helmet where his cheek most likely would be. He looked up from the pool of freezing ocean water that I was lying in and looked into my eyes; I think… the helmet is prohibiting most expression reading.

"It's okay… it's not your fault. Some people are just ungrateful, that's all sweetie."

He nodded after a few seconds of silence and he gave me my helmet so I could put it back on. After doing so he proceeded to pick me up piggy back style and carried me out of the robot maintenance section of the ride. As we did we heard Delta's radio start up and Lamb's voice queued in.

-Radio Starts- "So… you would drain the people of their life's blood. Rapture is a body, Delta. I am the voice… and big sister is the hand. When Rapture speaks of you, it says: "Sleep now. Your day is done."" –Radio Ends-

Delta made an obvious and hostile growl at the sound of her voice. '**_This woman really knows how to piss him off…_**' I thought. '**_But, how was he connected to my Delta?_**' I found myself asking, '**_And what did she do that earned her his full and undivided hatred._**' I asked.

Johnny and I walked towards the exit of the ride and flipped open the security switch lever and it opened up a door that led to the start of the ride. Before I could stop myself I asked Johnny about the ride.

"Johnny…is what the ride said about the surface… true…?"

"Hm… in a way I suppose. But, it isn't entirely true by how you look at it."

"How so?"

"Well, the way the ride described it is in Andrew Ryan's personal opinion of how the surface world works. While it is true that the government does take the hard grown food from farmers, it only takes the harvest that was meant for them to take as the farmers already took the food they grown that they needed to eat. Also, with the scientist part, it is true that it invention and discovery needs to be regulated and controlled, but only because if it wasn't controlled then it could possibly hurt the innocent people's lives it was meant to better. The art and child thing is basically lies, it is only when the government orders a draft; where the ruler/president himself/herself writes a letter to able bodied young men that tells them they are required."

As he explained I found myself questioning if Ryan had built this city on the foundation of a misunderstanding.

Johnny carried me all the way to the Hall of the Future section of the park and we found two splicers messing with a turret and I could just tell that Delta had a mischievous smirk on his face. He hunched over and used his left hand to hold both my legs tight as he pulled out his R.H.D.D. and shot out an auto-hack dart at the turret. The dart made contact and instantly the hack complete ding sound echoed above the mumbling to each other the splicers were making and the little light on the turret went green. The turret's gun revved up and released a volley of bullets into the two splicer's bodies; turning them into bloody Swiss cheese by the end of its volley. The corpses collapsed onto the floor and their greenish blood pooled onto the floor and even managed to trickle down the steps that led up to the floor they were on. The lighting made their blood glisten a sickly bright greenish color as the streams of blood carved their way down the steps.

"Nice shot…"

"Thanks, really shouldn't mess with what they don't understand."

"Agreed."

Johnny put his R.H.D.D. away and held onto my legs with both his arms and stepped up the steps; his boot making the Blood Rivers to explode and cascade around the rest of the steps. We walked into a room with multiple TV monitors and a mural of people using various tonics and plasmids. It was a strange sight indeed and it made them look unnatural and strange… almost alien, '**_Is this what Adam does to you…?_**' I mentally asked myself. We walked into the corridor that turned and led to the Gather's Garden machine of the Hall of the Future section. We were met by the sight of a big sister with her back to us. But, when we got closer the Big Sister she turned around with her soul piercing crimson red glowing stare and then she jumped and swam down into the depths below.

"It's almost like she is jealous.

"Why would she…"

My cheeks brightened up to a faint pink coloring as I realized what he was getting at. In response I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas mister."

"Who is the one with dreams?"

That caused me to blush more and made me burry my helmeted face in the back of his suit's neck plating; completely embarrassed.

I set Bella down onto the ground floor; near the Gather's Garden Machine, and leaned her against the wall. I stood up and turned towards the Gather's Garden machine and approached it, I began to browse through its selection and found the Incinerate! Plasmid. Pressing onto the purchase button the plasmid's container rolled out of the dispenser and into the holding slot. I reached out and clutched my hand onto the vial and then drew my hand back. I took out an empty eve syringe and braced myself for this plasmid's effects. I repeated what I did with the other two plasmids and my skin began to burn horribly. It just kept getting hotter and hotter; it felt as if I was being burned alive! My palms and finger tips lit a blaze and produced wildfire-like infernos. Worse still, it felt as if my insides were being roasted and my bones felt as if they were being smelted down into bone marrow. I bit down on my tongue until I drew blood so I could keep myself from raving and screeching to the world of this wretched pain this plasmid was forcing me to endure.

The insane temperature and heat inside of me subsided and dropped like a sinking rock. I released my clenching jaws of my tongue and found myself panting deep shallow breathes. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was on her feet and trying to reach out to me, I shook my head at her.

"It's okay, it was nothing. I didn't feel a thing."

I had to lie to her so she wouldn't worry about me, that was the last thing she needed… worrying and stressing about me. I recovered my composure and walked over to Bella; who told me that she was fine enough to walk again. In my heart I wanted to be sure and carry her just in case, but I knew that when she made up her mind on something it's impossible for her to waver. We walked out and into the room with a group of manikins; who were posed to look like it was a party, and something seemed off about one of them.

"Hm…"

"What? What is it?"

I approached the strange manikin and inspected it; smirking slightly as I realized what it was. I turned around and began to walk away, but when I was about five feet from the manikin I snapped my fingers and the manikin's body lit a blaze. The splicer discarded the ruse and began to flail and jump around trying to put out the fire. But, it was in vein as it quickly barbequed his flesh and charred his entire body until the pain was too much for his mind to handle. He quickly crumpled up onto the floor as the fire continued to burn; dying out, his already charred beyond recognition body.

We walked out into the tube that connected the Hall of the Future with the rest of the park and heard an ear piercing screech; that sounded very similar to Bella's enraged screech. The bulk head in front of us began to get "sucked" inwards and started to creak and groan as it was being ripped off its moorings. The mysterious force that was doing this managed to catch me and Bella in its pull as we were being dragged more and more neigh to the bulkhead.

It ripped off its moorings with a thunderous crack and was torn to ribbons and began to float around the Big sister we saw out the window's body. I readied myself quickly and pulled out my drill as it launched some pieces of torn up bulkhead at me and Bella. I ducked and avoided a shard of shredded metal from impaling my helmet's visor and followed up with using my drill to bash another metal debris chunk off its trajectory. It launched the rest of the debris at Bella; who managed to summersault: dodging, the debris.

I ran towards the Big Sister and swung my drill at her and managed to bash the side of my drill into the nook of her knee and made her kneel down slightly. Bella used this to her advantage and sprinted towards her and summersaulted in the air and ran her weapon down and pierced through the Big Sister's right forearm. The woman roared in pain and used her telekinesis to throw me and Bella off of her and then charged up balls of fire in her hands. She chucked the balls of inferno at us and singed the flooring that we were on after we scrambled out of the line of fire.

Delta and I quickly recovered and I ran towards a pillar that was helping the structural integrity and I ran up it a quarter of the way and then sprang off of its surface and launched myself rocketing towards the Big Sister; who I use to think of as my family. I crashed into her and tackled her to the floor and swiftly trying to pin her arms. She struggled and fought fiercely against me and even managed to roll me off of her and get on top of me. Quickly pinning me she drew her weapon and positioned it directly above my visor and thrusted forwards. The tip of her weapon pierced through my visor and hovered decimeters above my right eye and made me gulp and widen my eyes in fear. But, before she could actually run it through my right eye Delta used his electribolt and shocked her into submission and got off of me angrily. She screeched in white hot anger and jumped up and onto a pillar then propelled herself towards Delta.

I smirked and waited until the last second then brought my Gatling gun up and loaded it with armor-piercing rounds and pumped round upon rounds of armor-piercing rounds into the Big Sister. The Big Sister's tensed muscles became relaxed and her limp body crashed into me. Her body fell to the floor and a clanging sound was produced from her dead, iron clad corpse.

After the death of the Big Sister I felt somewhat guilty. '**_Kind of like how Delta feels about Big Daddies_**_ right...?' _I ask. I proceeded to do what Delta did to the Big daddy; it seemed like the respectful thing to do.

-Hey, whose that? ITS THE LE EPIC TIME SKIP NINJA!-

More gun fire was heard in the lobby of the train station as Delta covered me as I dashed inside the train. Inside I waited for him; feeling the sensation of the train car jolting into motion as someone had activated the train's ignition. Delta had gotten into the train.


	15. Part III

_**Part II**_

_**Ryan's Misunderstanding's Amusements**_

_**Begin**_

_**Part III**_

_**Gracie's Accusation**_


	16. Chapter 14: Train of Thought II

Sinclair nestled himself into one of the seats of the train cart that was linked directly to the train's head car. He took a drag of his cigar and puffed out a column of grey smoke and then brought it back to his lips and began to nurse it once again. Seeing the big Daddy; or Delta as his "friend" Tenenbuam referred as, and this big sister sit down next to each other made him snicker softly.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a Big Daddy and a Big Sister would fall in love."

The comment made the Bella look down and put her hands in between her knees. Delta growled slightly at Sinclair; causing Sinclair to flinch subtly.

"Don't mess with h-her. Got i-it buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it. Loud and clear, the Big Sister is a no-no."

As he said this he made a "Fore shame" gesture with his hands.

"Bad Sinclair, bad."

He snickered a bit more and then took another drag of his cigar; puffing out smoke once again. He was curious as to how these two met and even more so how they could get along; after all the last Big sister encounter wasn't the same outcome that these two's encounter produced.

"So…"

The two looked at Sinclair with a questioning glance; at least he thought that's what it was. '**_Damned Helmets shielding their faces…_**' He cursed.

"You two seem to be in love… so my question right now… have yawl done it yet?"

Bella pressed up against her seat and brought her knees up to her chest plate and started to twirl her pointer fingers around each other. And Delta went deathly rigid and still; both were completely taken back by the sudden question.

Wanting to change the subject; and as fast as possible, Bella thought of a ton of things that she could say that could derail Sinclair's current train of thought. [I'm sorry, but I just had to make the joke]

"S-So Sinclair… do you have any stories about Ryan…?"

Sinclair perked up and seemingly forgot the previous inquiry and took a third drag of his cigar.

"Well… Ol' Andrew Ryan you see. He reckoned the free market was some kinda holy spirit gonna lead us all over the rainbow—and I reckoned it's a big fat hooker too dim to spot a wooden nickel. So, old Andy went an' became his own ghost, and I whittled nickels 'till I made a mint"

Both Delta and Bella stared at him for a few seconds; trying to process what in hell he meant. But, before they could say anything the sound of someone's loud gurtual roar interrupted our conversation.

"You two might want to check that out."

With that Bella and Delta both got up and rushed towards and into the head of the train.


	17. Chapter 15: Who is She?

Bella and I both rushed into the train's head car and saw that a splicer had run into the train railing and was meet with a dead end. With nowhere left to go the splicer turned around and started to run forwards, but he flinched and backed up and readied his pistol and managed to fire off one round. Before he could squeeze out another round the thing that he was firing out lumbered his way into sight and brought his watermelon sized fists down onto the splicer; braking every bone in the splicer's body as he crumpled to the ground with a sickening crunch. The behemoth of a splicer turned and gazed at us, its body mass was three times thicker than mine and his frame was two times bulkier than mine. Its arms were the size of a decently thick tree trunk. Worse yet, his head was the same size it probably was before he became like how he is now… all in all it wouldn't have looked **that** abnormal, IF his damn head wasn't so grotesquely disproportionate from the rest of his body.

"RAAGH!"

It roared and charged at the skidding to a halt train car and jumped up all the way onto the top of the train car and disappeared. The train door opened up and Bella sauntered out of the train with me in tow.

-Radio Start- "Lamb's trying to box us in, kiddies—this is a god-damned city-wide lockdown! To keep the train movin' you two need the security override key from the local "governor," Grace Holloway. She kicked me out of my own hotel down here, The Sinclair Deluxe. Find her, an' get that key." –Radio End-

'**_Another obstacle is in my way, what the fuck is it that I have to do to get this bitch to understand how much I want my daughter back?_**' I asked myself. I clenched my right hand and balled it into a fist; clenching so hard until my knuckles turned a ghostly white. Feeling Bella's hand grab onto and wrap around my left hand made me unclenched my right hand and my burning denouncing resentment inferno of hatred for Sofia Lamb was fought back at bay once again. She turned and looked at me through her helmet's visor plate and I could just tell she was giving me one of her heart warming smiles.

-Radio Start- "come on now you two love birds. Get a' move on." -Radio Ends-

This caused Bella to let go of my hand quickly; as she probably just remembered that Sinclair could see **everything **I could see from the the front of my helmet. She then got a bit angry from the looks of her body language as she started to rub her forearms together; a habit I've noticed she did when she got very angry.

We trudged through a tunnel that lead into the start of the Pauper's Drop area of rapture. When we entered it I could tell in an instant that this was that one place that every city probably has. You know, run down to the ground, forgotten and ignored by the government, ghetto places where things went to hell the quickest. I kind of felt bad for anyone that was forced to live here; which were probably anyone who couldn't really pay to live anywhere else, not that I would call this place very live-inable. The radio on Delta's shoulder buzzed to life and out came a voice that belonged to who I believe was known as Grace Holloway._  
_

-Radio Start- "I remember you, monster. You stole Eleanor from me... twisted that baby girl into a thing so sick it can't even die... And now you come swanning into my neighborhood looking for me? Wrong turn, Tin Daddy. When we hang you from a streetlight, and you're choking out your last... I want you to remember my face" -Radio End-

The voice of the woman in no way sounded like she should be capable of being evil, mean, or cruel in any way what so ever. But, when she was referring to my Johnny she sounded so hurt and so enraged. What did she mean by stole Eleanor from her? I thought Eleanor was Sofia's child who became a little.. 'W**_ait, how did she become a little sister?_**' I found myself wondering.

The woman's voice cut through my heart and mind like a knife. They were sugar laced with poison that I knew would only affect me. After meeting with Tenenbaum, the night I lost my girl... and now this, started to make me question if Eleanor really was my daughter. It went against everything I was programmed when I became a big daddy; which was a brain washing for the Alpha series for us to truly believe that our little daughters ARE our own daughters. The other big daddies have it to; just to a lesser degree. '**_I-is she m-my daughter...? No! S-She has to be! S-she... has to... be... r-right..? WHO IS THIS_**_ WOMAN?!_' I roared in my head. I gripped my helmet and dropped to my knees and squeezed the metal around my head; it became harder to think and it took all my will just to remember that I had a face underneath this helmet of mine, that way I could remember why the inside of my helmet would be hurting.

"Ngh~!"

I grunted in agony as my head continued to pulsate and shards of memories when I was taking care of Eleanor that had been scattered around my screwed up mind. I tried to focus on the certain memory and managed to wrangle up a couple shards and stitched them together to get a small fragmented portion of a much larger memory.

-Flash Back Start (Same font as a dream sequence is-

**_'Protect...care for...raise...killallbotherers...'_**

**_I walked behind my daughter as she held my hand and guided me as we walked through a new area._**

**_'What is called...? Paperdrop? Nonono... Pauperdrop. Yesyesyes. Nonono... no matter, only protect...only care forandraise... only killallbothers... no care forplacename.'_**

**_My daughter; Eleanor was her name as she told me when we were out playing one time, let go of my hand and dashed over to and knelt by a corpse of a dead body; or an angel as she liked to call them. She giggled and looked at me and made a "come here" gesture and turned her attention back to the angel. I walked over to her; each step was like a large limp as I had to walk in a certain way. Once I was at her side my daughter giggled again and raised her little toy and plunged the syringe tip into the corpse's chest; directly into the heart area._**

**_After a few seconds my little girl finished her gathering and stood up. She popped open a lid that was on top of her toy's vile of the substance she collected from the angels we found and tilted it back slightly; along with her head, as she drank a bit of the substance. She choked a little on the substance she was drinking; causing me to grow rigid and tense. But she coughed it up slightly and then licked the remining bit of the substance off her mouth and shook in what appeared to be ecstasy and then giggle again; a bit softer this time._**

**_She turned to me and reached out, grabbing onto my left hand, and started to guide me_** **again...~~**

-Flashback End-

I slowly got up to my feet and felt Bella's touch; as best as I could feel it because of my suit, on my left arm as she helped me get up. As much as I tried to wrangle more of the fragments of the memory I only got a life time worth of head-aches. '**_Did...did that woman cause these memory shards to drudge up from whatever big daddy brain washed recesses of my mind?_**' I asked.


	18. Chapter 16: The Big Daddy Fight

-This is taking place after Bella and Delta get into the Fish Bowel Diner and survived the sneak attack.-

Delta flicked his wrist down slightly and his double shotgun's barrels flipped open and the empty shell casings popped out of the sockets. My Delta then proceeded to snatch up two fresh new shells from his suit's little section that held ammo and loaded them into his shotgun.

-Radio Start- "Eleanors grown now baby-snatcher, even after what you did to her. Dr. Lamb found a way to shape that girl into something perfect, something holy, she's a daughter to us all. Nobody in Rapture will shelter you now." -Radio end-

The radio on Delta's shoulder died down and Delta seemed to be rigid again. '**_How can this woman get to my Del-Del so easily?_**' I asked myself.

"Gracie's got the wrong idea. You're not responsible for turnin' Eleanor into a little sister. Big daddies are just slaves, and you just recently broke free."

This didn't seem to help Delta in the slightest, something inside him was braking I think. Probably his Big Daddy programming resisting and trying to block out everything that told him Eleanor wasn't his real daughter. I felt so bad, I couldn't do **anything** to help my love and I just felt so helpless in this current situation. I hated it and I wanted more than anything to try and help my Del-Del with this…but, there was just nothing I could do. This was a battle in his head, something I couldn't possibly hope to help with.

The woman's voice cut my heart like a knife; she kept accusing me for kidnapping and baby snatching my little girl. '**_But, she had always been my daughter… right?_**' I couldn't seem to make peace with myself on this topic. Half of me was fighting and screaming that everything that the people were saying about my Eleanor being "turned" into what she was when I was taking care of her. And then there's the half that actually tried to accept and understand that she wasn't my daughter. I couldn't figure out which part of me I loathed more, they both were wrong in their own way, but I just couldn't figure out which one to listen to. This was making me angrier and angrier, '**_Eleanor is my daughter. She is, she is, she is! There... there just lying. Yeah, that's it. Their all just_**_ lying._' I was bargaining with myself, trying to protect my already fragile will from being completely destroyed. Bella and I went through the back door in the diner's kitchen to get out of that hell-hole of a restaurant. Once we did we were met by the sound of the security camera that I hacked a few moments ago and the sound of thunderously loud, heavy thuds of a big daddy.

"Come on Mr. B!"

The sound of a excited little daughter accompanied the sounds of the urban environment. I looked at Bella and we both nodded simultaneously and we both raced towards where the big daddy was. I saw that the big daddy; a Rosie model, was marching in tow behind a little daughter. It should be easy; especially with my new shotgun and fully upgraded rivet gun that I used the power to the people machine that was inside the room Sinclair was in back at Ryan amusements, to take the big daddy down.

The Big Daddy stopped and looked around for a second; probably feeling that something wasn't quite right. It was in that moment of distraction that Bella took the opportunity and launched herself up and off of the wall she had just ran up and grappled onto the big daddy. She lanced her sword weapon converted little sister's needle into the Rosie's right shoulder and quickly pulled it back out; the length of the syringe dripping in blackish blood, and then sprang off of the big daddy, summersaulted, and then landed on the ground next to me. The Big Daddy roared in pure fiery rage and quickly grabbed the little daughter by her shirt collar and lifted her up and over onto his back; the way I did when carrying a little daughter.

I pulled out my shot gun and raised my left hand and my palm and the pads on my fingers lit a flame and burned with a passion. I clenched my left hand into a fist and charged up the fiery inferno and shot out a large ball of fire; hitting the big daddy square in the chest and caused his suit to burst into flames. He roared another gurtal, hatred filled roar and raised his rivet gun and took aim at me. He fired off rivet after rivet at me as I sprinted and swiftly closed the distance gap between us, I raised my shot gun and rammed the head of the barrels directly into the big daddies visor plate and pulled the trigger. The glass shattered when it came into contact with the shot gun shells and the big daddy staggered back; dropping his little daughter as he did. He ended up staggering into and falling to his rear against a closed off bulkhead to some section called the "pumping station".

I walked over to him and swapped over to my drill and revved it up. As I did the big daddies attention was returned to me and I could see his eyes as the visor was no longer shrouding his face from peoples sight. I could see the hatred towards me, but I also saw the same kind of sorrow that I felt when I lost my daughter. I couldn't help but just stare at the pitiful big daddy as he let go of his rivet gun and raised his hand to try and reach out towards his little daughter; who was getting held back by Bella. I closed my eyes and in my mind I silently wept at the big daddies pain and sorrow. When I opened my eyes I saw that the little daughter's doll of the big daddy was on the ground; at the bottom of the steps that lead to the sealed bulkhead. I turned and walked down to the third step and bent down and picked up the doll. I straightened myself and approached the dying big daddy, I held the doll deliberately in my hand as I loomed over the big daddies broken body.

The big daddy looked up at me and saw the doll in my hand. He groaned in anger at me; demanding that I put it down, but I didn't listen. What I did shocked the big daddy as I took his hand with the one I was gingerly holding the doll in. I let go of his hand and made him close his hand; making him grip onto the doll. He looked at his hand, then to me. His eyes no longer held hatred, now they held confusion and a bit of gratitude. His muscles tensed as his back slouched against the barred up bulkhead and his head fell slightly and left his gaze on the doll, the doll that his little daughter made for him.

"Rest in peace... your d-daughter will not b-be harmed."

The big daddy at least died with something that his daughter made for him. '_**Wish I had that kind of** clemency..._' I was feeling sorry for myself again. I turned around and was met by a crying little daughter; who was sobbing into my Bella's leg. I walked over to and knelt in front of the little daughter and extended my hand to her.


	19. Chapter 17: Hollow Tin Daddy

[{I just want to say now that the picture is telling the truth. In this fanfiction Delta is NOT in a very bulky suit, he is in a skinny suit. But it still ways a shit ton.}]

Del-Del picked up and placed the little sister on his shoulders.

-Radio Start- "Hey you two, I reckon that it'd be easier if ya'll split up, one of ya should go an' check on my ol hotel while the other takes the lil sis on a gathering." -Radio End-

Since I was the one who didn't have the little sister it was pretty obvious that I would be the one checking on the hotel. Delta was a little hesitant about letting me go off on my own, but I reminded him that I could take care of myself. In truth, I hated leaving his side; even if temporarily, as much as he did. But, I wanted; no needed, to prove that I was able to carry my weight and so I wouldn't be such a burden on Del-Del.

I walked towards the bulkhead that had a broken down sign; that had missing letters, which read, 'Th- -incl-ir D-lu-'. '_**I guess this is the Sinclair**__ deluxe...?_' I pondered. I approached the bulkhead and pulled the small, freezing cold stained steel lever and the bulkhead raised with a clanking sound of gears accompaniment. I sauntered through it and was met by the sight of a large barricade-like constructed object. It had a bit of reinforcements added to it here and there and had a hole or something where the metal shielding rose up; allowing whoever used it as a barrier of some sort of protection against bullets or something. Walking past it sent a chill up my spine, as I remembered something from my past. '_**My big Daddy...why did you haft**__ to..._' My thoughts were interrupted by one of those hulking mutated brutish splicers.

"Gracie says, piss off an' die bitch!"

He then hurled a mammoth sized hunk of debris at the entrance to the Sinclair deluxe and he managed to hit a gas pipe that was running above the other entrance's side. It exploded in a ball of fiery fury and caused some of the concrete of the second floor to fall down and clutter in front of the exit. A smoke screen of dust plumed into the little mini-hallway that connected the hotel with the actual entrance to get to the hotel. '**_Thank god that I have this helmet on…_**' I silently thanked to whatever divine force there was.

-Radio End- "Well girly I guess Gracies home-and she just dropped half my damn hotel on you. Now, the only way we can get in is if you and Delta find out just how- he got so big and burly." –Radio End-

I nodded and rushed back towards the exit.

I picked up the little daughter after the fight subsided. Right as the fight started Grace had used the intercoms in Paupers Drop to announce something to the splicers in the area.

"Family, the monster has taken another of our babies for its own! Tin Daddies like a hollow tin cell that needs filling and he will never let her go unless you put him down!"

That was when the splicers attacked. Of course I beat them and kept the little daughter safe, but that woman's words and her voice kept sending my mind deeper into the recesses of the Big Daddy corrupted part of my brain. '**_Why does she hate me? What did I EVER do to her that was so heinously horrid?_**' I asked myself.

I put the little daughter onto my shoulders and she gripped onto my helmet as she did the same process of giving me the remainder of the Adam that the last little daughter did. I walked past a gather's garden machine and walked down a set of stairs and walked into the town square. It had a pawn shop on one side, a hospital near the pawnshop, and a couple other buildings that were locked tight. It also had a bulkhead that had a sign above it, which was a wooden thing covering the original sign, that read-' Skid Row'.

"Look daddy! Adam, over there!"

The little daughter pointed over to a body that lay in the very center of the town square. I walked over to it and reached up and took her off my shoulders. Putting her down near the body; after setting up trap rivets here and there, Grace's voice boomed over the intercoms.

"The monster has taken another of our children family! It would turn her from us just as he did Eleanor, show this thing what befalls the boogyman that would sneak into our garden!"

He words kept piercing me over and over again and they kept getting worse and worse. I began to question my resolve and started to question the actions that I have taken so far as a big daddy. '**_W-would Eleanor have been happier if I...I never was her_**_ daddy?_' I asked fearfully. '**_No... no she wouldn't have sent out a helping hand if she didn't not love me as a dad...yeah, she wants me to find her. She does, she does, she_**_ does..._' I was starting to sound more and more unconvincing to myself with each passing second.

The little daughter yawned softly as we approached a hiding hole. I reached up and took hold of the little daughter and brought her so she would face me. She smiled happily at me and it reminded me of all the times my Eleanor had smiled at me when I took her back home. I placed my hand on her forehead and she started to glow brighter and brighter as I started to kill the slug that had stuck itself onto her. The light flashed with great illumination, then ceased from illuminating, the little daughter dusted her dress off and then looked up at me.

"Thank you, so much."

She thanked me for freeing her and looked around as the sound of a brutish splicer filled the air. She quickly hopped up and began to clamber up and into her little home. I got out my rivet gun and loaded up a clip of heavy duty rivets; the kind that are used to seal up metal pillar supports into place. I turned around only to get struck in the chest with a piece of the neon sign of the pawn shop; thrown by non other than a Brute splicer as I decided to call them.

"Raaagghh!"

It roared at me and in return I one upped him by shooting a couple heavy rivets into the thing's neck; making him completely unable to speak. He choked on his blood as it started to surge into his throat, but I knew that he wasn't going to give up so easily. He hopped down from the roof of the pawn shop and landed onto the ground with a loud thud. He rushed towards me; earning a few heavy rivets in his hulking over mutated chest, and grabbed onto my sides. He lifted me up; struggling slightly, into the air and above his head. I growled and delivered him a hard kick in the forehead with my super weighted iron boot; the right one, and forced him to let me go.

I had landed back onto the ground in a kind of crouching position; on my hands and left knee to be exact. I looked up and saw that the brute splicer had his watermelon sized hands covering his face. I saw a stream of greenish sickening, repulsive blood going down through the cracks in between his sausage sized fingers, so I assumed that I had kicked him pretty good. I hurried and got to my feet and charged the splicer; tackling him and managing to push him back a couple feet. But, he was to heavy for me to tackle to the ground so I was left there more exposed then I was before. He took his hands off his bleeding forehead and looked at me and hollered in anger.

"Graahh!"

He raised his mighty pumpkin sized fists into the air and brought them crashing down onto my back. Hearing a grinding noise was what accompanied a sudden burning pain in my lower back. If this thing had hit me any harder then my spine could have been broken- or at least one of the bones in my spine. I planted my feet firmly onto the ground and squeezed my arms tightly around the splicer's waist line; since that is where I could get my arms around to interlock my hands. I then called upon all my strength- including the vast amounts of strength in my brain that the big daddy augments released the locks that the human mind put there- and began to slowly lift the hulking brute into the air.

"Ragh! Graaah! Aahhh! Raaaa!"

He squirmed in my grasp and struggled; using his pumpkin sized fists to deliver meteoric punches into my sides. I finally managed to get the brute's feet at least off the ground. This made it much easier for me as I could now actually move him without the resistance of him using his stance to keep me from moving him. I bolted forwards and charged directly into the pawn shop window; ultimately shattering it and turning the reinforcing wooden planks to splinters. The brute splicer grunted in anguish as the back of his head had shards of glass in-bedded into the depth of his skull. The resulting blood the spilled from his cranium leaked down his neck and some down the front of his face. This resulted in a soft and temporary pitter patter of liquid dropping onto my helmet to start.

"RAAAAAAW!"

I looked up only to receive a ham sized catastrophic slug in the visor plate. My visor plate actually cracked a little from the sudden and forceful impact and sent me staggering back. The brute splicer got out from the now busted in window seal and put a hand to the spot where the shards of glass were logged into his skull. He felt the afflicted region and was met by the sensation of something warm and liquidy. He growled and shook in pure unadulterated fiery fury and unintentionally swung his other arm in rage and accidentally hit a red explosive propane tank; which crashed into and exploded a gaping hole in the wall in the corner/nook beside the pawn shop. Out came from within the hole were two splicers; one totting a machete and the other totting a baseball bat.

The two came charging at me with their weapons high in the air. I brought up my rivet gun and fired off a shot; nailing one in the knee cap and temporarily brought one to the knee I had shot. But the other one; with the machete, got close enough to me to strike and strike he did. He swung his machete and it sliced against the metal; causing sparks to fly, he then grabbed onto my shoulder and began to repeatedly stab at my helmet's visor plate. It began to crack more with each stab of his machete, I brought my hand up and stopped his machete from stabbing my visor again. I brought my knee up to and into the groin of the splicer and brought him to his knees; ultimately letting go of the machete. I twirled it to where the blade was facing the splicer and then I slashed it downwards. The blade cut through and delved five inches into the splicer's right shoulder; cutting the nerves and tendons, then coming to a crashing halt when it struck the bone. The splicer hollered in anguish as he could no longer feel his right arm anymore at all. I rammed my right boot heel into the splicer's sternum and pushed him back while pulled the blade savagely out of his shoulder; this caused even more taring and shredding of his tendons and nerves.

The splicer screamed in unbearable pain as he fell to the ground with a thud. He squirmed and wiggled around on the ground as a sickening sludge-like green blood began to pool on the ground; pouring out of the mortal if not life threatening wound. He put a hand up to his shoulder which was so badly severed that his arm was actually hanging loosely and seemed relaxed; probably because the nerves were all dead so it couldn't really respond to the brains messages of agony. In several seconds the splicer stopped moving entirely and his blood started to turn to a vomit inducing grayish, greenish, muddy, sludge-like gooey type liquid.

The next splicer ran up to my and swung her bat at me and nailed me in my right knee's side and caused me to fall/lean/limp over slightly. I spun the machete around and ran it through the splicer's sternum and raked it through her belly and tore it wide open; spilling her small intestines out and into the open. She went wide eyed and backed up and wailed to the high heavens of her pure distress and searing pain. Her screaming and crying hurt my ears something awful and caused my headache; that Grace had initially caused, to worsen.

"Shut up!"

I lashed out at the splicer and rammed the machete; which had a blade length of eleven inches, through the middle of her throat. Not only did it shut her up and made her start to gag and choke herself with her own blood, but it also severed her spine and cut off the nervous systems main cord/hub of connection. Her body toppled in on itself and crumpled up onto the floor in a pathetic ball of flesh, blood, and entrails.

My head started to pulsate and pound with pain. Something deep inside me had been stirred up by Grace Holloway, something that I obviously greatly suppressed inside the very depths of the darkest recesses of my complicated mind. I moved my left hand and gripped onto my helmet and bent my head down in aggravation; probably the worst mistakes I've ever made. When I did this I felt the cataclysmic and thunderous crushing sensation of that Brute splicer's pumpkin sized fists bash into my head. Next thing I knew my head had been bashed into the concrete and even made an imprint as the brute splicer continued to lash out against my head.

-Radio Start- "Kid!"

I heard the sound of someone running and turning around a corner. Then, the last thing I heard before blacking out was a shrill, sorrowful, and worry filled shriek.

"Delta!"


End file.
